Mine
by jsarahs
Summary: "Love" - ləv - An intense feeling of deep affection/ Romantic or sexual attatchment to someone.  Antonyms  - Hate, Despise, Disregard.  Synonyms  - What Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger feel for eachother.
1. I

Hey, so some of you have probably already read about three chapters of this story. It got deleted somehow, so it's back up and running. I know I should post the other chapters, and I will soon, but I really need to get your reviews and see if I should carry on or not.

Disclaimer: Draco & Hermione belong to JK Rowling.

READ&REVIEW.

- SJH.

* * *

><p>"He's <em>what?<em>"

The incredulous inquiry could be heard from the opposite side of the large office.

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. "Mr Draco Malfoy is the Head Boy, Miss Granger." He repeated, as if he was talking to a three year old.

Hermione was fuming. She furrowed her eyebrows as her mind tried to come up with a reason, any reason, why Malfoy would be chosen to be the new Head Boy. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Oh please," A voice disagreed. Draco Malfoy just shut the door behind him to Dumbledore's office and swaggered to a seat. Hermione's gaze followed him all the while. He glared at the muggleborn before him. "Of course it'd be me. Who'd you think it was gonna' be? Pothead, or your precious boyfriend Weasley?" He mocked. Was it just her, or did he seem angrier when he said _boyfriend_?

She glared right back at him and placed her hands on her hips. "First of all, Ron is not my boyfriend. And second," She didn't know why she had to mention that to him of all people, but pushed that confusion aside. "Anyone would've been better than you, Malfoy."

He stood, and then approached her, eyes flaring. "Oh really? Well I for one believe it would have been better to appoint someone as bad as Pansy Parkinson, instead of you, for Head Girl." He smirked at her agape mouth.

"Pansy? Now that's just low. I don't care how much you...love that bimbo headed girlfriend of yours, but even Hogwarts couldn't withstand the damage she'd cause." She bit at him, choking slightly on the word "love" for reasons that were beyond her understanding.

Was it just him, or did she narrow her eyes at the word _girlfriend_? "Pansy as...my girlfriend? What desperate loser do you take me for?" He didn't understand why he felt the need to clarify his and Pansy's relationship, especially with Granger.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now, now, I don't think insulting Miss Parkinson will help this situation." He was ignored.

"I don't know, maybe the one that you are," She bore her eyes into him, feeling a strange feeling engulf her heart – making it somewhat lighter - as she learnt Draco's relationship status. What in the name of Merlin was wrong with her?

"Ha, if I was that desperate, I would have gone for you, Mud blood." He said out of pure anger. As soon as those words were out and that flash of hurt showed in her eyes, he wanted to take them back. Wait...what? A Malfoy feeling guilty? Never in a million years.

"Mr Malfoy! That sort of language is unacceptable here. I will not tolerate t-," Dumbledore was uncared for by both the Heads, once again.

"Back to that, are we? Well, do tell me Malfoy, how was it being a heartless little death eater, hmm? Enjoyed yourself killing those innocent people?" She bit back before she could process what she was about to say. Woah, she did not just do that. How could she put him down like that? She felt guilty...for insulting Draco Malfoy. Seriously – what the hell was wrong with her?

The Professor gasped. "Miss Granger, that was uncalled for. Draco's past is not anything to start an argument with. You two need to-"He desperately tried to be heard, but it was of no use, they were too angry.

Draco froze. That was a touchy subject. Stupid Granger, "What the hell do you think, Granger, I'm proud of what I've done? I regret my life decisions every waking moment, and I don't need you to bitch me about it. I would bloody give up my life to get theirs back, but I can't because it won't work. So don't you dare try and act like you know me, when you have no fucking idea."

Hermione processed all that information. She was shocked, to say the least. Her heart swelled with guilt and sympathy. She had to apologise, she just _had to._ "I'm...s-sorry." She stuttered, her eyes becoming more and more mesmerised by his piercing grey ones. She shook her head as if in a trance, "I'm really sorry."

He skimmed her up and down, unintentionally causing heat to rush through her. He met her eyes once again, and clenched his jaw. To Hermione's much disappointment, he didn't forgive her, or apologise for insulting her, nope he stared right at her and –

- gave an icy nod.

Hermione kicked herself mentally for expecting something more. It was Malfoy, and that meant...it was _Malfoy. _She followed suit as Draco sat down on one of the chairs opposite Dumbledore's desk. She noticed the Professor was rubbing his temples gently and sighing deeply.

She glanced at Draco, who was leaning back in the chair, arms crossed, then back at the wise old man. She cleared her throat, and Dumbledore's eyes flew open. "I apologise for my behaviour, Professor."

Dumbledore merely nodded weakly and turned his gaze to Draco awaiting his apology. Draco shrugged, "And I." He simply told him.

The Professor sat up straight, mumbling to himself. "I'm too old for this." Looking serious, he started. "Alright, now that your argument is over, we can proceed. Oh, but I'm going to have to give you a detention for that kind of behaviour, Miss Granger. Tomorrow,"

Hermione reddened, and Draco snickered. Dumbledore faced him. "You too, Mr Malfoy,"

With that, the renowned Malfoy scowl came out as did Hermione's payback snicker. Draco glared at her, causing her to smile ever so innocently at him. It was sly enough to be a Slytherin smile. He would never admit it, but that smile sent warmth through him, almost making him smile back. _Almost. _

"Now that everyone is here." He said pointedly to Draco, "We need to discuss your roles, and how this is going to work. As the Heads, you two will be an example for all the years, and that means no fighting. As tradition, you two will be sharing the Head's area, where there is a common room, two dorms and one bathroom. I don't want to hear any buts' or nos', understood?" They both nodded reluctantly. "You two will hold weekly meetings for yourselves and the prefects, on what day – that's for you to decide. You will have authority to take away house points and give out detentions "Seeing Draco's smirk, he quickly added "– with reason to do so." Draco scowled at him. "But with great power, comes great responsibility. And since you two are the top students this school has seen in a while, you've also been given a free period after lunch for planning purposes."

"Planning purposes?" Hermione asked quizzically, blushing at the compliment.

"Of course; you both will have to plan or overlook every event here at Hogwarts. Oh, and let's not forget patrol. You can decide the times at your meetings. Now, I'll need you to go to your shared common room to unpack; you have an hour."

"Professor; you expect me to live with _him_?" Hermione asked, delusional.

"And expect me not to hex_ that_ every chance I get?" Draco added helpfully, just as appalled.

"Yes." Dumbledore said without missing a beat. "I do, because you're both Heads, and you're both mature enough to handle petty issues responsibly. The password is _Dumbledore always wins._ Have a good day." It seemed like he was trying to get rid of them. They wondered if that was the real password or if he was just being smug.

Draco took him up on the offer and left the room as fast as lightning. Grabbing her bag, Hermione followed him.

Dumbledore knew he had made the right decision, making the two cooperate and get over their silly issues. He, as always, chose wisely – something he was renowned for. But, as he watched the two exit his office, he couldn't help but smirk at their behaviour towards each other. They argued and called each other names, but it didn't seem to him that either of them hated one another, far from it actually.

His smirk grew larger as realisation dawned on him of what they really felt for each other, and he decided it was about time history repeated itself.


	2. II

And here is CHAPTER 2. I know a lot of you have read this and the chapter after that so I apologise. Sowy.  
>Anyways, enjoy the Dramione goodness and make sure you READ&amp;REVIEW.<p>

Disclaimer: DM and HG belong to JKR. - Just can't be asked with writing names anymore. -.-

- SJH.

* * *

><p>She ended up walking next to him through the halls.<p>

They stayed silent for a while. Draco turned around swiftly, and smirked. Hermione nearly choked as she caught him do it. Damn, that was a sexy smirk. Turning her head herself, she found who he was smirking at. A few Hufflepuff girls lay fainted on the floor.

To her horror, despite everything, she laughed.

Draco's heart suspiciously soared at the sound. He scolded his heart for its stupidity. It was only Granger laughing. A horrid noise, it was, he told himself.

But, he'd felt the urge to talk to her as they turned back around and proceeded down the halls. "My ever growing fan club," He informed her cockily, his hands in his pockets as he strode down the hall.

"A bunch of idiots," She remarked, hating them instantly. Obviously because they were dim-witted and obsessed with the jerk of the century, not because the jerk was – in her mind – only hers to fawn over. Of course, it was the first one.

He raised an eyebrow at her. She liked it. "Jealous, Granger?" He teased.

"Of what? Those air headed bimbos fainting at your mere presence, oh please." She teased back, surprised at how naturally it came.

He smirked hotly, "I was going to say, jealous that I give them my attention."

"I would say in your dreams; but even dreams couldn't be that absurd." She smirked inwardly as she said it. Was that witty enough for you, Malfoy?

"Dreams may not, but reality can sure as hell be. But I'd lower the jealously just a tad; you don't know when Weasley will notice your undying love for me."

"Oh give it up, Malfoy." She rolled her eyes. Undying love? Hmph, as if... "I told you, Ron's not my bloody boyfriend."

"That doesn't mean he won't get jealous." Draco stated, glancing at her.

"Yes, it does. He doesn't even like me like that." A though popped up in her head, "Why do you care so much anyway?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Believe me, I couldn't care less." He lied smoothly. "And everyone sees it except you. That fool wears his bloody heart on his sleeve. Maybe you just don't want to see your good old friend follow you around like a lost puppy; selective sight or something. "

She shrugged, disappointed for some reason at his lack of care. What did she expect, anyway? "If you're done insulting Ron, please shut up."

He_ had_ to be the last one to say something. "Actually, I'm not done. I'd give you a full commentary of his flaws, but I don't have years to waste."

"Well neither do I."

"Does that mean you actually have a life? Truly shocking." He smirked. She glared.

They reached the portrait of a lady holding a large pumpkin. "Oh hello, you must be the new Heads." The lady smiled. "Oooh, a couple, how adorable. Oh my, an inter-house couple as well! Well that's rare; you kids take generations to grow backbones, I say."

"We're not a couple." They said simultaneously, and then glared at each other. Hermione blushed, Draco noticed. They didn't think of the last part the lady said too much. She was probably as bonkers as she looked, holding that retched pumpkin which was bigger than her head.

The lady frowned, perplexed. "Really? Well, I just thought...hmm...of course. I understand. You two aren't a couple _yet."_

Draco scowled. "We'll be a couple when Crabbe and Goyle grow brain cells."

Hermione was angry all of a sudden. Was them together, _so_ impossible? What the hell? Why was she arguing with that? Of course it was so impossible.

"All in time, young man;" She beamed at him, and then saw Hermione's confused expression. "You shouldn't be so sure of things, Slytherin, life works in mysterious way. That goes to you too Gryffindor girl. Oh, I'm going to love this year." She squealed. "Any of you gaping teenagers know the password?"

"Dumbledore," Hermione answered automatically, knowing Draco wouldn't bother. The door flew open to reveal a beautiful and large common room, with doors leading to dormitories on opposite sides.

Draco glided over to the left door with his black suitcase hovering behind him, and leaned on it. "Called it," He claimed. He clicked his fingers and the suitcase dropped lightly onto the floor.

She suppressed the urge to smile. "It's all yours," Then she saw the common room, "Merlin's Ghost, look at this place." She pulled her suitcase in, her eyes absorbing in her surroundings like thirsty sponges.

Draco followed her gaze and gave the furniture a half smile. "Not bad."

Even though she was going to have to live with the jerk of the century – who was also her crush – Hermione decided she could cope with staying in this place, however unnerving the company.

There was a large chandelier, holding a dozen light bulbs, which sparkled in the raindrop shaped crystals and reflected onto the walls and floors in multicoloured shapes. There was a couple of brown leather sofas situated in the middle of the room, as well as a black leather lazy boy, - they created a semicircle shape that surrounded a long wooden coffee table. In each corner of the room, there was a large bookcase that stood next to a single dark brown couch. The Bookcases all had labels on the top in bold gold letters. They were named after each house – Gryffindor, Slytherin, even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The Gryffindor and Slytherin book cases were noticeably larger. Go figure.

The wall on the far side of the room was covered with a huge painting of green, silver, gold and red swirls, shapes and spots. Under that, there was a long table, showcasing various artefacts reserved in clear boxes. One had a broken wand in, floating in midair, while another one kept leather bound diary. The last one had the weirdest thing – a ball of light, _a star,_ - inside it. The star span and glowed and looked beautiful.

As Hermione abandoned her suitcase and approached the mesmerising star, she noticed each box had a house crest engraved onto the top. The book was a Gryffindor possession, the broken wand was a Slytherin possession, and the star, well, that looked like it belonged to –

- Both houses. The crest was a mixture of the two important crests, with a Griffin that was wrapped lovingly in a snake, with the label a mixture of red and green, gold and silver.

The ribbon on the crest read..._Slyther-dor. _

That was...odd, to say the least.

Draco came up behind Hermione, wondering what she was so entranced with.

"What the hell is that?" Draco asked to himself, coming up right behind the Gryffindor, staring at the bizarre crest.

Hermione jumped at his sudden voice, right behind her and accidently tripped over his foot and fell back. She expected to hear the thud of her head hitting the ground but she only felt strong arms wrapping around her waist, steadying her. Her body was pressed up against someone else's as her hand automatically flew up. She felt a warm breath on her neck, making her shiver with pleasure; her hand touched skin, soft, smooth skin. Her breathing suddenly increased and she opened her eyes.

"Talk about Skittish." Draco's low, husky voice said into her ear softly. Their close proximity sent a warm flush through them both.

Hermione gasped, but it wasn't a sound, it was a name, "Draco,"

Draco loved the sound of that. It made him almost groan out loud. His name from her lips was enchanting, intoxicating, and he suddenly wanted to hear it every waking moment. Draco remembered to breath. _Bad idea,_ he thought, as he inhaled her scent – this vanilla fragrance. It made his head slightly dizzy with pleasure. It took all his willpower not to push her up to a wall and kiss her senseless.

Hermione had the exact same problem. She felt the soft texture of his neck under her hand. Her chest heaved with her thudding heart. She wanted to stay like that for the rest of her days, if she could. Wrapped up in an embrace with...

_Draco Malfoy! Shit!_

Draco felt her brown hair tickle his jaw. Hermione's hair just made him want to run his hands through it-

_Hermione Granger's_ hair! _Oh fuck!_

They jerked apart, as quick as lightning. Draco took a quick step back, as Hermione whipped back to face him.

That was...uh, unexpected.

They were silent a while. Then, Hermione built the courage to speak. "I'm sorry about that."

He raised an eyebrow at her, making her breathing stop. It was so damn sexy. "You're sorry for tripping?"

She let out a breath and started again, "Right, oh, um, I'm sorry for apologis-,"

He laughed. Hermione's eyes widened. Draco Malfoy laughed. It was the best sound she'd ever heard, let alone the most beautiful expression she saw. Draco was laughing a hearty, soft laugh at the girl before him. She was adorable.

"Its fine, Granger. Just stop apologising," He smirked at her as his laughing stopped.

She nodded, loving that smirk more and more. "Thank you, for catching me."

"Thank _you_ for not fainting at my touch," He replied smoothly, it was the only thing he could think of. "Though, I wouldn't blame you." He added.

She blushed but hid it with a roll of her eyes. He went and opened his dorm door, then looked at her expectantly, gesturing to her room.

"So, you gonna unpack Granger, or do you need an invitation?" He teased.

She glared at him half heartedly, then went to her own room and opened up her suitcase.

She stared blankly at her neatly folded clothes for a few good moments as her mind went over what just happened half a dozen times, ticking a subconscious check list as it went.

I did not just get hugged from behind by Malfoy – _Check._

I did not feel electric sparks shoot to my very core and back as his skin came in contact with mine. – _Check._

I did not want to stay in that embrace with him forever, never letting him go. – _Check._

I did not feel safe, protected and complete. – _Check._

I'm in denial. – _CHECK. _

With a sigh, Hermione buried her stupid checklist in the back of the mind and started sorting.


	3. III

Hi hi. :) This is chapter 3 of this irritatingly hard-to-write story. Really, this is more for LostWithoutYou101 and the other great reviewer...whose name I seem to have forgotten and the people who have favourite-d this rubbish story. :)

So, I've been spending most - if not all - of today watching these youtube videos by CharlieIsSoCoolLike. Anyone heard of him? He's like... so cool. ;P They're seriously EPIC and random and just...him doing anything really. Loving those videos. ;D

Disclaimer: Everyone in this goddamn story belongs to JK Rowling.

Disclaimer: A few lines, after the scene when HG talks to DM in the hallway do not belong to me! They really don't. I would tell you who it belongs to, but I honestly cannot remember the person or the fanfiction they wrote it in...well, it was one about Dramione - that I know. :D Those lines are quite awesome and I CANNOT take credit for them. :D

READ&REVIEW.

- SJH.

* * *

><p>After half an hour, they were done. They'd both sorted out their rooms, keeping books on shelves and placing pictures on the desk – well, at least Hermione did, - and placing their clothes in the wardrobes. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about the desire in her stomach that grew more and more at the thoughts of him. Overwhelmed with the need to breath, she stepped out into the common room, relieved when she didn't see Draco there. She needed to stop thinking about him, stop imagining them kissing and whatnot, which meant there was only one option to relieve her stress.<p>

She needed to read something.

Draco stared up at the ceiling. It was white, like her skin. The headboard his back was against was brown; like her hair. The silk sheets – from his room at the Manor - he fingered were soft, like her skin. Draco snapped out of his thoughts and got a grip. Why the hell did everything remind him of her? What was going on? Was she putting some curse on him? Of course, that was it. It was that old fool, Dumbledore's, fault, who had to make them live together; make him think about touching her, kissing her, holding her.

She was a great sorceress, with one heck of a curse.

Draco felt the sudden need to see her spread through him. Getting up from the bed, kicking the suitcase under the bed and fixing his sheets – like he was always taught – he opened the door to the common room. He came out to see Hermione sitting with a pile of old books on her left. Typical. He took a seat on one of the sofas, ignoring her completely. He watched her though, carefully, slyly. The Malfoy just wanted to kiss her after that encounter. It wasn't that he hadn't known it before, it was always there, and he just refused to believe it.

She was actually beautiful. No not beautiful, stunning.

He hated her hair, because every time he looked at that bush, it looked like it had just had his fingers through them, something his hands twitched with the urge to do. The colour was like a light brown in the light and it was anything but that bush she had when she was younger. Man, being 18 had done wonders to her. Her hair was wavy, and so soft looking. Sometimes, it even looked straight. She had the biggest brown eyes ever, and the cutest nose. Her body was slim and of a delicious cream colour. And her lips, damn, her lips were just perfectly full, bloody inviting and so bloody pink, it took a lot of his willpower to not just claim them with his. Hell, he was falling for her,

He took another minute of the wretched rubbing before speaking up, "Bloody Hell, Granger. What are you trying to do, push your eye back into your socket? What's wrong with you?"

"There's dust in my eye" She hissed in pain. Her eye was starting to water. She rubbed it some more.

Draco rolled his eyes before going up to her, sitting on the table before her and leaning in close. She stopped breathing. "Stop rubbing," He commanded, and she let her hands drop. "Let me see." He murmured to himself using his thumb and forefinger to stop her left eye from blinking. It wasn't necessary, there was no way in hell she was going to even move a muscle. He leaned in close and blew on it. His blow was cool on her eye and face, and she could feel her stomach ache with a strange yearning.

He blew on it again, getting a bit closer. She just stared at him, he was so handsome – no guy should be allowed to be that handsome. His face was chiselled and angled perfectly, a creamy, lovely white. His platinum blonde hair, the roots of a dark colour, was beautiful, the strands of perfect length, falling randomly and messily but perfectly around his head and forehead. It was the perfect sex hair, and damn was it a turn on. He didn't wear it like he used to, with the hair glossed back. It was messy and alluring. Hermione faintly wondered how it would look in brown and decided she would LOVE that. His eyes weren't too small or too big, but just right, and his irises – Oh Lord, his eyes were gorgeous. They were of a unique, amazing grey. In the light, it they almost were translucent. His nose was just so cute, she just wanted to rub hers against it. And those light pink lips, which were nearly always fixed into a scowl were plump and extremely inviting. And what he was doing know just send warm tingles through her, making her breathing accelerate.

He did it once more, then looked into her eyes, his very own filled with concern. "Better?" Draco asked softly. Add that event to the ever growing list of when he just wanted to kiss her senseless.

All she could do was nod, and hope her knees would work. She'd always thought he was the best looking guy in the wizarding world, let alone Hogwarts, but she would push those thoughts away and argue with herself that he was a slimy, pompous, evil jerk face. Now, he seemed like the sweetest boy in the world to her.

"Slytherins interest you, huh?" He said nonchalantly, glancing at the crests on the leather bound books. He noticed his innuendo a moment after it came out, and smirked inwardly. He wondered which way she'd take it.

Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't think straight. Her head was spinning and all she wanted to do was kiss him. Shaking her head lightly, she realised he was talking to her. Something about Slytherins and interest...? Not realising that she was just about to spill out a truth to him, she blurted out, "Yes, they do." Which earned a raised eyebrow from Malfoy. Damn, that turned her on, for some reason. He hadn't been expecting that; but he decided he definitely like it.

He smiled – actually smiled – before leaning back, getting off the table and grabbing his bag from the sofa opposite her. That smile made her feel so good; it was as if it made her happy, just seeing that smile. I mean, she'd heard smiles were contagious but this was just infecting. She was sure she wouldn't be able to move this time.

Draco just realised what he did, as he grabbed his book bag, slung it over one shoulder and kicked himself mentally. What the hell did he just do? Why the hell did he do it? Malfoys don't do that kind of thing. Then he looked back at her. Oh hell, screw what Malfoys do.

Hermione quickly got up, dusted herself off and grabbed her bag. Their eyes met. Merlin, did he look good in that uniform. He wore his shirt, with the top button undone and the sleeves pulled up to his elbows with the cuffs unbuttoned. His tie hung loosely around his neck, and his grey trousers were perfectly fitted. So she could see that perfect ass. SHUT UP HERMIONE! Before she could tackled him and kiss the life out of him, she started to leave. She didn't know she was doing it, but she waited for a while at the painting for him. When he approached her, she said the password and they walked out together. Draco didn't comment on her waiting for him but he noted it, and it definitely made him happier.

There were so many whys. Why was she so bloody gorgeous? Why did he feel weak whenever she was away from him? Why did he want her so bleeding much?

Draco, tired of the awkward silence, talked first. "So, we have a free period after Breakfast. What things do we need to talk about?"

She thanked him silently for starting. "Um, I guess the Prefect meetings."

"Most of which I won't be attending." He smirked.

"And, rounds," She continued, rolling her eyes at him. "What do we have after?"

"Defence of Snape's Snarl, I think." He joked, this was nice, talking to her without any insults. It felt...right. Hermione giggled but then groaned since she knew that Snape hated her.

Draco mock gasped, "What's this? The Gryffindor Princess doesn't want to go to class? Am I rubbing off on you, or something?"

She laughed, and they both thought about that "rubbing" and how that made their body temperature rise noticably. Before she could reply, someone else spoke up, in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Dra-kie Way-kie!" Pansy drawled out rushing to them.

Hermione was angrier than ever, but why? She glanced at Draco to see him, eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Pansy tackled Draco, her arms flying around his neck in a tight hug. He didn't hug back. She leaned her head back and pouted, "What's wrong?"

Draco pried her arms of him and pushed them back to her. "Don't ever fucking call me that, again." He growled, and Hermione suppressed a smile. Draco hated that nickname, Granger would never say something so dim-witted. "Good Lord, Pansy! I'm not your bloody boyfriend, and I never will be. So stop groping me every time you see me, damn it!"

Pansy looked like she was going to cry or murder someone, knowing her it would be the later. But before she could do any, she noticed the presence of the bushy haired freak. Turning to her with narrowed eyes, she hissed out, "What are _you_ looking at, Mudblood?"

Hermione should've walked away, but she was too angry with the Slytherin for groping _her _Slytherin. _What_? _No_, she meant...oh fuck it. She was _angry_. Angry people say whatever the hell they want. And the others in the room don't say anything back. Why? Because they don't have a death wish, that's why.

"Oh me?" She said innocently. "I'm just watching you get insuls after insult. Seriously Pansy, you must have a little bit of pride left in you. When Malfoy says he doesn't want you, he _doesn't_ want you. I know it's a lot to take in to that pea sized brain of yours, but I've explained it the best I can."

Pansy gaped at her, and then scowled. She advanced Hermione as she snarled, "How _dare_ you talk to me like that, Mudblood!" Before she could do anything, Draco grabbed her cloak hood and yanked her back. He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Pansy, I need you to apologise to Granger." He said silkily, shoving his hands into his pockets casually. It wasn't a request. It was an order. Hermione's eyes, just like Pansy's, widened in surprise.

Pansy opened her mouth to speak but one dangerous look from Draco and she was sputtering out words. "Drakey-Uh, Draco, are you serious? Why should I apologise to this no good, rotten, joke of a wiz-"

Draco shot her a look that said_, "Do what I tell you before I hex your slutty arse out of London." _Or at least that's what it was in Hermione's mind.

"I-I-I'm...s-sorry." She choked out, scowling.

Hermione was still staring at Draco who shrugged a shoulder and gave her a confused look. Why was she so...shocked? What did he do? All he did was tell a fellow Slytherin off for calling Granger names; and what?

Granger teared her eyes away from the confused Malfoy and dazedly nodded at Pansy. "Right, okay. Whatever." Pansy turned and stomped away. Before she realised, Draco was walking ahead of her in the direction of the food hall. She ran up to him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into a deserted hallway. Hermione tried to ignore the pleasurable shivers that ran up and down her hands and spine at that time, but it was really hard. Draco was staring, eyebrows furrowed, at her hand on his wrist, trying to understand why there were sparks running through him all of a sudden. She turned on him and reluctantly let go of his wrist. Their skin felt cold now, lonely and _normal._

"I- You-" Hermione frowned at him, waving her arms about in order to convey her point.

"Uhh…right," Draco raised an eyebrow, Hermione tried not to moan. _Fuck you hormones!_ She thought. "I totally agree."

Hermione stomped her foot, "You _defended_ me, Malfoy!"

"Right. And that's bad because…" Hermione loved that deep, husky voice. It was so painfully alluring.

"Because it is!" she flapped, flustered. "You've been calling me a Mudblood all my life, what does it matter to you if Pansy does?"

"You're Head Girl," He shrugged, "Mudblood or not, you've earned respect, so you'll get it. Anyway, it's weird if anyone else calls you it but me." He couldn't believe she had a problem with him _defending _her. No wonder chivalry was dead. There was no appreciation these days.

"But I am a "Mudblood"; you're not the only Slytherin who hates me!" She yelled.

Draco shrugged naturally, "Mudblood, schmudblood…who cares?"

Hermione continued to stare at him as though he'd declared Harry Potter his best friend.

He shrugged off her insanity and walked toward the hall, "Come on, Mudblood, I'm hungry."

"Typical," she muttered behind him.

On the last moment, he turned back and looked at her intently, "I don't hate you, Granger, I never have." He stated.

Was...Was that _butterflies_ in her stomach? _Fluttering?_

She looked at him in disbelief, "What do you mean you don't hate me?" She asked incredulously."You are Draco Malfoy and you sodding hate me more than anything. How am I meant to buy that when all you've done is insult me or call me names?"

He looked guilty at her words. He sighed deeply before running a hand through his hair. "Right, _that_." He closed his eyes briefly before locking them with Hermione's wide ones. "I told you, I regret my choices. I really shouldn't have treated you like that. You didn't deserve all those things I said. I was a jerk and I still am, but I guess I'm now a jerk who knows his limits. I've been brought up learning to hate muggles. I've never hated you, honestly. I still don't, and I'm really sorry, it's just that you are the type of person I - as a Malfoy - am meant to look down on. I know you probably won't forgive me, but I had to say it." He spoke sincerely and softly.

Damn, she wanted to hold him and kiss him right then. Instead, she slowly, genuinely smiled. "Wow. I never thought...I never knew...Tha-thank you, Malfoy." Did that mean she had forgiven him? She couldn't blame him for being what he was taught to be. Although those words did hurt... "I-I-forgive you." She bit her lip, surprised with the whole situation, expecially herself.

His eyes widened, "What? You-you do?" She nodded and he smirked. "Guess I'm not that bad with apologies after all, though how could I be? I'm Draco Malfoy; can I not do anything perfectly?"

She let out a happy breath, and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know what, I change my mind. You're un-forgiven, Malfoy."

"Ah, well, too late. I've already accepted your forgiveness." And with that, he stalked off again. "Oh and by the way; nice going, Princess," He said over his shoulder. Hermione knew he meant her insult to Pansy, and smiled to herself. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and decided she wasn't going to last if this sweet, absolutely sexy Draco was living with her.

By the time Hermione reached the great hall, Draco was seated in his usual seat, as were Ron and Harry. She couldn't believe he called her princess...like that. Oh God, she loved how it sounded coming from him, directed at her. A part of her, a bigger part in fact, tugged her towards the Slytherin table; but she fought it and drove herself towards the Gryffindor table. What was going on with her lately? As she sat, she greeted her two best friends who looked up from their food to stare at her.

"Good Morning." Her smile was broad and she was practically glowing. On purpose, she sat next to Ron since he was sitting on the side that faced the Slytherin table. Draco was just opposite that seat as well.

Ron raised his eyebrows at her, too bad for him since how Draco only raised one seemed to get to her, "You look happy."

She gave him a confused look. "I do?" Hermione quickly and discreetly glanced at Draco who was smirking at Blaise, his best friend. "Well, it's just a beautiful day, don't you think?"

Harry gave her a confused look, "Er, I guess." He said slowly, glancing out one of the large windows of the hall. It was raining.

She looked back at Draco, who was looking at her now. She nearly choked on her juice. She put the glass down and bit her lip. He tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes at her.

_Why the fuck was she sitting next to Weasel? _Draco thought protectively.

Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion, why was he angry all of a sudden? Ron set his fork down to clatter onto the plate which if not thought about, he'd wolf down also.

He looked at Hermione dreamily and spoke up nervously, "So, Mione. I was wondering, maybe we could, if you want that is...possibly...go...eh, study." He asked hesitantly. Then added under his breath, "Bloody hell, did I just say that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend. "Sure Ronald, but you have a lesson in thirty minutes, so it'll be short."

"What do you mean _I_ have a lesson; don't you?" He raised his eyebrows.

She slapped her forehead and turned to them both, "Oh, right, I must've forgotten to tell you. As you know; I'm Head Girl." She smiled proudly.

Harry groaned. "How could we not? You've told us like fifty bloody times on the train."

She gave him a look, "Yes well, Malfoy and I have the first period off every day to discuss stuff."

Ron's expression looked a mixture of confused and appalled, "Wait, what? _Malfoy_?"

"Yes, he's the Head Boy." She said simply, buttering her toast and taking small bites.

Ron looked at Harry like, _do you believe this? _The boy who lived, just shrugged back. Ron confronted her, "No – bloody – way. So you and him have to...work together?" He said it like Hermione was agreeing to be Voldemort's right hand woman.

She looked at him pointedly as she ate the last piece of toast and grabbed her bag. "Yes, we're both mature enough to do so. Unlike some people here." She slung the bag over her shoulder, "So, anyway, let's go. I have to get back to the heads' dorm in time." She stood and motioned for him to follow.

"That Slytherin bastard's _living_ with you now?" Ron said incredulously, standing up also. Hermione stole a glance at Malfoy who was staring with narrowed eyes, fists clenched on the table.

Draco glared at Ron, all the children and professors silent. "It's better than being a Weasley wanker." He snarled, and all the Slytherin kids, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw kids laughed. A lot of Gryffindors did too. Hermione shot him a look, which he understood straight away, _Don't make this worse._ Draco grumpily crossed his arms and leaned back, backing off. He vaguely wondered why he was actually letting her get her way.

Anger boiled up inside her as she spat out the next words, "Excuse me Ronald, I don't think you should be addressing your Head Boy like that, unless you want house points deducted." She was being particularly harsh, but he just angered her.

"What? You're taking Malfoy's side?" Ron yelled, getting the attention of the tables around them once again. "After all he's done?"

Hermione looked at Draco directly then, who was looking an odd mixture of both ashamed and...delighted?

She turned back to Ron, "I am not taking anybody's side, Ronald. I am merely informing you on the circumstances of your actions. People can change, you know." Spoken like a true Head Girl. She noticed everyone's eyes on her and cleared her throat. "You wanted to study, right? Let's go then."

"Actually," Harry came up to them, desperate to stop the argument. "We have Quidditch practise, r_emember_, Ron?"

Ron smacked his forehead and grunted. "I completely forgot. Sorry Mione, how about tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled at her forgetful friend. "Sure, I'll just go meet up with Ginny."

Draco watched her go, not missing the glance she threw at him when she though he wasn't watching. It felt like the warmth in the room had left with her.


	4. IV

Bonjour. Hola. Guten tag. Salam. Namastey.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. I know. Blah. Blah. BLAH.

In the last chapter, I mentioned some of the lines weren't mine, and that I couldn't remember in what fanfic I read them. Thanks to DOBZ I can tell you it was 'Hermione Malfoy' by superscar. It's a great story, be sure to read it. ;P

I want to thank all of awesome people who reviewed. You guys are epic.  
>And a big thanks to Sarah Kassiopeia for her great (&amp;Random) ideas &amp; reviews, who apparently is psychic, and has already invisioned this chapter. Great Sarahs think alike, you see. -)<br>LostWithoutYou101 - Thank you for the awesome reviewS. ;) I'm really happy to know you're liking the chemistry. Hope you like this chapter, though it's a little...you'll see.  
>Lylie London - Your review made my day! Thank you so much for that super sweet review. You want more...I give you more. :L Does that mean I don't have to be sentenced to a date with Weasley anymore? Dear Lord, <em>please,<em> sayI'm off the hook. ;D  
>And to anyone who has favourite-d this story - THANKS. That means a lot.<p>

So, I hope I won't get hate mail after this. This is a different kind of chapter. I mean, come on, I have to involve some other people in it as well, right? So tell me what you guys think of Blaise/Ginny and if you want me to change that or whatever. I personally like that couple...but only as a background to Dramione. :L

So READ&REVIEW. AND, tell me your ideas. :)

- SJH.

* * *

><p>She just took his side. Against Weasley King. Life was good; <em>really<em> good and fair. Well, not _fair_ - he didn't deserve it. Weasley, being a good guy, should have had-

- The fact of the matter was that he was happy. For the first time in months, Draco was _actually happy_ about something.

Malfoy smirked to himself before grabbing his bag and standing up, "Let's go, Zabini," He ordered good naturally to his friend. Blaise rolled his eyes before following him up and out of the great hall.

"So, Granger defended you today." Blaise pointed out, smirking at his best mate. He'd been watching the show just like everybody else, but unlike anyone else, he noticed the silent message Draco got from the Gryffindor after that genius wanker remark. He observed how Malfoy shut up after that – he'd actually listened to a girl, forget a _girl_, he actually listened to _someone._ Not only that, but Draco looked over the moon with the whole situation. Blaise didn't know that Draco even _could_ look over the moon. The young Zabini grinned stupidly at his amazing power to know everything.

Draco scowled at him as they walked on down the halls, "Don't call her that."

Blaise always knew his friend had a thing for the Mudblood, even if said friend didn't, "Why not? That's what you call her."

Draco didn't reply. He shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked at the group of Hufflepuff girls a few feet ahead. They looked as if they were going to faint at his smirk. They fanned themselves with their hands and swooned as he walked past them swiftly with a smooth, "Ladies," Their replies were ear piercing squeals.

Blaise dramatically slapped his forehead, "Oh, right. _That's what you call her." _He laughed at Draco's glare. "Come on mate, you know I know you fancy her."

"I don't fancy her." He replied quickly, too quickly.

Blaise held his palms up in mock apology, "I'm sorry, I meant _looove_ her."

"Shut that trap of yours Zabini. I definitely do not and will not love Granger."

"Aw, but you two are so _perfect_ together." Blaise continued jokingly but honestly. "Ha, and if you think I believe that sad excuse for a lie, you do not know me at all, my good friend,"

"You are mentally ill." Draco stated, his face completely serious

"Face it mate, you've pretty much fallen down a black hole for the Mudblood," He carried on, ignoring Draco, trying to irk him with that word. Draco said nothing. Blaise went all out. "But, I don't really blame you, you know. She's beautiful, smart and _man_, she's got a hot body." All he was saying was to get a rise out of Malfoy, and by the look in his eyes, Blaise was succeeding.

"Talk about her like that again and I'll hurt you. _Hard_," He growled, the words coming out before he could stop them.

"My apologies to the soon-to-be Mrs Malfoy." Blaise winked and smirked, pleased with himself. He was so good at reverse psychology. Maybe he could write a thesis on it one day. Nah, the King of Reverse Psychology was _his_ title, no one needed to know his secrets to becoming royalty.

Draco thought of how nice that sounded.

_Mrs Malfoy. _

_Hermione Malfoy. _

_Mrs Hermione Draconis Malfoy._

_Shit, shit, SHIT, why was he thinking like that?_

_This didn't make sense. Why was he so happy all of a sudden? Because of Granger as well! ...Did Blaise spike his drink at breakfast? _

Draco faked a glare at his best friend, both of them knowing how pathetically false it was. "You want me to point out your ridiculous crush on the Weaslette?"

"Hey man, she's hot." Blaise shrugged.

Draco looked at him in disgust. "She's ginger and a Weasley."

"She's a redhead and a bombshell, not to mention Potter's crush – that's always a bonus." Blaise grinned as they walked towards the heads' dorms.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Pervert."

His mind still chanted those names. They didn't sound bad at all. Mr and Mrs Draconis Malfoy. Has a ring to it, no?

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, attacking the older girl.<p>

Hermione had to step back before balancing herself and hugging back. "Good to see you too, Gin," She smiled. They separated and Ginny hooked her arm through hers.

As they walked, Ginny spoke up, "I heard you defended Malfoy today."

Hermione stared at her, "How could you possibly know that? It hasn't even been five minutes."

"Honey, I was there." Ginny replied with an eye roll, "Do you have any idea how many girls would kill to be in your place?" She probably didn't notice anyone except Malfoy anymore.

"What place?" Hermione asked, as naive as an 18 year old virgin – which she was...oh the irony.

Ginny looked at her like she was an idiot. "Come on, Hermione, I thought you were meant to be sharp." With a sigh at her blank expression, she continued, "You get to live with Draco Malfoy, the sexiest, suave–est, richest, sex god, sure to be minister of magic! Girls are already lined up to be the next Mrs Malfoy. I'm surprised you haven't started getting death threats yet."

Hermione blushed, but she also felt a bit jealous. Okay maybe very, very jealous. Who did they think they were, trying to win over Draco? "He's not all that special, really."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her book worm friend, "Oh, stop already. Harry and Ron aren't here, which means you don't have to pretend like you hate Malfoy. In fact, we both know what you feel for the gorgeous Slytherin is far from hatred."

Hermione decided it was the best time to change the topic, "I don't know about that, but I do know you feel a little something for a different Slytherin,"

Ginny smirked, her eyes sparkling, "Of course I do. If I didn't like Blaise so much, I would eat Malfoy up like a-,"

"Ginny!" Hermione snapped, her eyebrows furrowed as she halted her steps.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. I forgot he was already yours." Ginny smiled innocently and tugged on her arm, getting her to carry on walking. "So, tell me what it's like living with him? And don't even think about lying."

Something in Hermione snapped and words came flowing out her mouth as she stopped in her tracks once again. "Fine! I'll tell you what it's like. Living with Draco is like playing with fire, I want to – for some absurd reason – get close, but I think if I get too close I'll burn. I think my brain will fry and my heart will bounce out of my chest with those stupid, strong feelings I get whenever he's touches me, is close to me, even when he's bloody looking at me. I don't know what is wrong with me, but whenever he's near me, I want him to be nearer. I won't - I can't...I _have_...fallen for him." Hermione snapped her mouth shut.

Ginny's face automatically cracked into a grin during her best friend's lecture. She knew it, oh, she loved being right. Before Hermione figured out what was happening, Ginny was folding her into a tight squeeze. Ginny bounced as she hugged her fellow Gryffindor tightly. "I knew it, _oh_ I just _knew it_! Though, you took enough time to get out of denial. Oh, this is great." She squealed. Hermione froze. Had she really said all that? She hadn't even admitted half of that to herself before!

Ginny pulled back with an ear-to-ear grin, not caring that she didn't get hugged back. "Sweetie, I just can't wait!"

Hermione was starting to get nervous. Whenever Ginny had a plan, it wasn't a good one. "Can't wait for _what_, exactly?"

Ginny hooked her arm under hers and dragged her over to the corridor leading to the Heads' Dorm. "Well, where do I start? The makeovers, the date preparations, the 411 on his _skills_ – if you catch my drift, the wedding, the beautiful kids, the God mothering, oh Merlin, life just got a lot more exciting." Her breath became breathless near the end, and she had to take inhale a large amount of air to get her lungs working again.

Hermione was pretty breathless herself. Was Ginny becoming _crazy_? She didn't know what to say to her. All those things she said, however great they sounded, were impossible and just scary to even think of. She tried to speak, but her throat closed up on her. Her mind was flooded with the thoughts Ginny's words caused and her heart beat at an unually fast rate. She couldn't bring herself to think like Ginny. She knew Malfoy didn't like her. Well, she knew he didn't hate her - now, - but it was obvious he didn't _like like_ her...right?

"Ginny; don't." She glanced around the halls, letting out a sigh of relief when she found no one to be listening. "Stop talking like that, it's crazy. Malfoy doesn't like me back, and you know it as well as I do."

"I don't know about you, but _I_ definately don't know it. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Well, I have, and let me tell you, those aren't death glares. The looks he sends you are smouldering. It took you _ages_ to finally admit you like him, please don't tell me I have to wait another century for you to figure out that _he likes you_." Ginny was tired of her friend's denial. "You know what? I'm going to save you all the late night thinking and wondering. Draco Malfoy fancies you." She stated matter-of-factly, a tone which Hermione usually used. Ginny smiled. "You can thank me now."

"You're absurd, Ginny." Hermione spoke in a whisper, wondering which mental hospital she should admit the young Weasley in. There were so many good ones in muggle London.

"You say absurd, I say right." Ginny smiled at Hermione, but that smile soon disappeared when she bumped into a hard body, and suddenly felt hands clasp her arms to keep her steady.

She looked up and nearly melted, "Zabini." She breathed.

"Weaslette," Blaise acknowledged as he tossed her a smirk.

Ginny smirked back, causing Blaise to want to kiss her, and then realised Hermione was around somewhere. Blaise let go of the ginger's shoulders as he noticed two figures on the floor from the corner of his eye.

_This is just perfect_, the two standing teenagers thought simultaneously.


	5. V

Disclaimer: Not mine. No need to keep reminding me, JKR. -.-

*Hangs head low in shame*

I'm SO sorry. I feel terrible for not updating in ages. I really loved all the great reviews I got for the previous chapter even though I knew it wouldn't get as much since there was no Dramione interraction. For that, I apologise too. I've just been busy with doing my Science Mock exams and my Geography exam and revising for my damn History test. But, I'm back and hoping you all will like this chapter. I've had some random ideas about this story and you'll see that there'll suddenly be a PLOT to this story. I know right - PLOT? What's that crazy thing? But, unlike some stories I've read and had mixed feelings about, this story will have no Hermione/Ron or anything of that sort because honestly, I'm a pure Dramione fan. I despise all other ships with Draco and no Hermione or Hermione and no Draco, no offense to those who like them! :)So this is an extra long chapter. I think it's like six pages on Microsoft Word.

I know this story is going** NO WHERE,** but patience grasshopper, good things come to those who wait. I assure you this story will go **EVERYWHERE** soon. ;D

Now for the review REPLYS:

Mistyrious One - Thanks. Here's the chapter you wanted. :)

Sarah Kassiopeia - Ginny lives to make Hermione a woman. That and to make Blaise hers for good. ;)

LostWithoutYou101 - I adore you. You are awesome; **super awesome** for reviewing nearly all the chapters! One Dramione Chapter coming up! Would you like some Blaise/Ginny with that? ;D

Lylie London - You are really epic, you know that? Your reviews are the BEST. Reply to text: Flattered, Malfoy. You can call me Sarah. Oh, but is bumping into the love of your life such a bad thing? Yeah thought so. How sweet, another un-Malfoy-ish thing to do...are you sure you're a Malfoy and not a Greek God? - SJH.

READ&REVIEW. Now on with the reason why you're all here. THE STORY...

- SJH.

* * *

><p>Draco didn't expect this. Malfoys were never clumsy, it was a well known fact. But when one has a certain muggle-born witch in their head all day, they tend to become slightly unaware of their surroundings.<p>

Although, that didn't mean he didn't like the position. Quite the opposite actually. It was thrilling, having Hermione Granger lying beneath him. He tried not to crush her as he pushed his weight onto his arms and pushed himself up so he could look down at the beauty beneath him.

Hermione's hair was splayed out beneath her like a golden-brown halo. An adorable blush painted her usually almond coloured cheeks and neck. Her eyes, which were a delicious chocolate brown, shied but sparkled nevertheless under Draco's gaze. The Gryffindor girl's lips were parted slightly as her breathing came hard and heavy. She felt her heart beat at an unusually fast rate – which was starting to get usual whenever it came to being close with Malfoy – as heat washed over her entire body at their close proximity.

Hermione was sure she wouldn't be able to produce a coherent sentence, but being _Hermione_, she tried anyway. "Uh, Ma-," His eyes were incredibly distracting. She never knew how a dull colour like grey could be so mesmerising. She gulped softly before whispering, "Malfoy?"

Ginny was surprised that her friend was the first to speak. Though, she was relieved that her friend didn't push him off her or hex him yet, and she was slightly disappointed that Malfoy hadn't taken the opportunity to kiss her senseless.

Draco was feeling quite warm at the moment to notice anything but Granger. The girl pressed up against him caused some unmentionable thoughts to flood his mind. Well, they were mentionable, but Draco doubted they were the sort of things that would get him House Points and more like thoughts that would get him suspended. Hermione – who he wanted to be beneath him in a less PG rated way – looked beautiful. The way her cheeks tinted various shades of pink when she blushed was probably one of Draco's most favourite sights, if not his favourite. Her hair was spread out messily across the floor which caused the Slytherin Prince to imagine her hair like that over his pillow...on his bed...in his room...at the manor. The other two teenagers – who were currently standing and staring - were forgotten as it seemed like it was only the two of them in the whole corridor.

Just the two of them. Draco and Hermione. Hermione and Draco. Mr and Mrs Draco Mal- _Shut up, Draco. _

Her breath was hot on his face, not helping with the rise in his body temperature at all. He was about to roll off her, but his brain came up with something he just couldn't resist the urge to say. "Couldn't resist me, Granger?"

She rolled her eyes instantly, despite her fear of Malfoy being able to hear the loud beating of her heart. "For your information Malfoy, _you_ bumped into _me_." She said matter-of-factly.

He wasn't really listening. He was too intoxicated with the way her lips moved while she spoke. Those lips looked so invitingly plump and pink. All he had to do was lean down and capture them with his own. Just a few inches and those lips would be his for the taking.

For the first time, Hermione noticed the heat within his eyes. Ginny was right, it _was_ smouldering. The way he looked at her made her breathing hitch and the urge to kiss him terribly strong.

"Malfoys don't bump into people – people bump into Malfoys." He said softly, continuing to stare at her lips. Hermione blushed even more. Draco decided he liked making her blush. It made him glad to be the one to do that to her. Oh Lord, he was already getting possessive. That was not good...right?

"Some Malfoy you are." She smirked, feeling comfortable, even though their position was completely new and nerve wracking. He looked at her intently, so intently, it sent shivers up her spine. She suddenly felt the need to wrap her arms around his slender neck and feel him against her. She pushed that need back, far back.

He gave her a half smile. "Ouch." She was looking at him in a way he felt that she was looking right through him and into his soul. "A Slytherin tongue, I see." She flushed as her heart rate quickened. He let his nose fill with the scent of her, a sweet vanilla fragrance that flooded his senses.

Hermione glanced at his arms on either sides of her. "My tongue wasn't recognised during the sorting process."

"I don't see how that's right, since the tongue is one of the most useful parts of the body." That one really made her warm up. Was he doing this on purpose, just to get to her? Of course he was, this was Malfoy. He lived to get her knickers in a twist.

"They're _really_ good at flirting," Ginny whispered to Blaise, pleasantly surprised at the scene before her. Blaise grinned and nodded slightly.

"I think your definition of _useful_ differs to mine," She said without thinking. It was true, sort of, but it sounded dishonest when she said it out loud. What was going on with her? She was never this forward or confident with guys. All these flirty things just came out naturally when she was around Malfoy. Did that _mean_ something?

He grinned, and Hermione nearly swooned. "I'm sure I can fix that, Princess," He whispered, the words coming out before he could stop them. She could feel his breath on her face; it was warm and smelled of spices, or some other intoxicating smell, her brain was too clouded to differentiate. In fact, her brain was too clouded to even register what he'd just said. She had heard a "Princess" in there somewhere. She was beginning to become extremely fond of that nickname. Did he get closer? Just a little? It was making her heart skip beats. Surely, that was unhealthy.

"Uh, Hermione, Malfoy, sorry to interrupt your _flirting session_ – but class is about to start." Ginny said loudly, a cheeky smile playing at her lips. She noted that "Princess" nickname, ready to enquire about it to Hermione as soon as she could get the two of them to become an item.

Draco swore under his breath and stood up, careful not to harm the girl he was atop of a moment ago. He held his hand out for her to take. She did so and with his help, stood up. They felt it again, that warmth, that spark. It was there every time they touched. Never when Pansy touched Draco, or when Ron touched Hermione.

_His eyes are so enchanting,_ Hermione thought absently as he let go of her hand almost reluctantly.

_She's so beautiful. Why does she have to be so bloody beautiful?_ Draco thought as narrowed his eyes at Ginny and Blaise.

"We weren't flirting." Hermione told them. She hated how unconvincing she sounded, even to her own ears.

"Well, if having a conversation about tongues while lying on top of each other doesn't count as flirting; I'm not sure what does." Blaise replied, smirking. Damn Slytherins and their smart arses.

"If I do recall correctly Zabini, you have a class to get to." Draco snapped even though he knew his best mate had a valid point. He wasn't going to be the one to tell Granger that what they were doing _was_ flirting. No, he didn't want a book to the face just as yet.

"Your memory's impeccable, Malfoy." Blaise said sarcastically and then looked at Ginny. "I'll walk you?"

Ginny smiled in reply and the two walked off together, but not before the Weasley shot Hermione a wink. She stood there, wondering about what just happened. They weren't flirting, were they? They were just talking...about tongues...while on top of each other... She – _They_ – were NOT flirting. All the things she said came out naturally. It was a normal conversation, OK! Though, it did feel a whole lot better than talking to Harry or Ron.

"Granger," Draco called out to her. He was already halfway down the hall. Hermione snapped out of her reverie, instantly turning to face Draco. He smirked, "Are you coming or not?"

.*.*.

Draco dropped his bag beside the settee as he arrived. He plopped down onto one of the chairs before he rested his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his hair. Granger was at least forty-five seconds away from coming in. That wasn't enough time. He had to gather his thoughts. Forty-five seconds was not going to cut it.

So, he just took out his quill and some papers from the table and started writing. He had to occupy his time with something other than thinking about her. It - s_he_ - was driving him up the wall.

Hermione came in to see him writing. He looked so cute when he concentrated. Shaking her head, as if it would clear the thought, she entered the common room and settled down on the sofa opposite him.

"Prefect meetings," Draco announced, not looking up at her from his paper. He couldn't, or else he'd do something stupid, like kiss her senseless.

She knew what he meant instantly. They were getting to know each other quickly. Hermione wondered what it would be like at the end of seventh year. She suddenly felt sick just thinking about not being here, not seeing Malfoy everyday. "How about Mondays?"

"Nope."

"Tuesdays?"

"Mmm, busy."

She briefly speculated what – or who – he was busy with. _Oh Merlin help me if I'm getting possessive over a guy who can never be mine._ "Wednesdays?"

"Don't think so."

"_Thursdays_?"

"No can do."

"FRIDAYS?"

He finally looked up at her, a mischievous glint evident in his eyes. He loved teasing her. It was his favourite past time."Nah." He shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Mondays, and that's _final_."

He had to admit, she looked extremely attractive when she got angry. Damn it, she looked attractive when she did _anything_. He smirked. "Sure, I'm free Mondays."

She threw a pillow at him. He caught it easily, and then placed it on the large sofa he was sitting on. "How thoughtful of you, Granger. I'm touched by your concern for my comfort." He smirked that famous Malfoy smirk. She loved and despised that smirk ever so much.

They continued the rest of the meeting like that, Draco teasing her, Hermione hiding her inner joy at the whole situation. They never knew how enjoyable each other's company was. It felt right, really _right_ - spending time together. But that wasn't the problem, the issue was why the _bloody hell_ did they feel like that?

And what were they going to do about it?

It was a productive meeting; that was for sure. They finished deciding the partners for the rounds and the timetable of the rounds. At that point, Draco had interjected one of his snide comments.

_"Let me guess, you're pairing up with Weasley Wanker?" He had tried to keep it light and teasing, but he couldn't help the sharpness in his tone as the thought of them being partners for anything popped up in his head. He resisted the temptation to ball his hands up into fists. He'd never felt such stark, raving mad jealousy overpower him like this before. He'd never felt jealousy before, period._

_Hermione had stopped her giggling from when Draco turned her hair green, and she turned his dark red. It had actually looked really appealing on him, the Gryffindor colour. Their hair colours were back to normal now as Hermione sighed. "Would you stop calling him that." That wasn't what she actually wanted to say. She wanted to tell him how she was not going to be Ron's partner and how she was not at all in a relationship with him, not to forget that the whole mere concept of them ever being together made her want to vomit out blood._

_"Why? Annoyed that I'm bad-mouthing your boyfriend dearest?" The venom in his voice was evident to a deaf person. _

_"No, I'm annoyed that you're bad-mouthing my__ friend.__ My friend who I __have never and will never __be in a romantic relationship with." Draco rolled his eyes at how she made the whole boyfriend- girlfriend thing sound...depressing. Hermione then continued, "Besides, I already have a partner, and it's not Ron."_

_Draco had raised his eyebrow, his hands - without his permission - had turned into fists. "Oh __really?__ Who can it be if not Weasley King? ..._**_Potter_**_?"_

_Hermione, at that point, had smiled a devious smile which made her look incredibly hot in Draco's eyes. "You. You're my partner for Prefect rounds, Malfoy." _

_Draco's mouth had dropped open, but no words came out. _This girl never fails to surprise me._ He had thought, smiling inwardly. He regained his cool demeanour in record time, and then he nodded at her while a hint of a smile played at his lips._

After that, they carried on with their meeting. Draco worked on the upcoming events and the necessary preparations while Hermione made sure each pair of prefects had a job to do.

_"The Halloween Ball is coming up next week," Hermione had told him. "We should have a theme."_

_Draco had looked at her like she'd grown another head. "Bloody hell, Granger. It's a Halloween Ball. The theme's there - _**_Halloween_**_." _

_Hermione had huffed indignantly. "Fine, but we do need a dress code." _

_Draco had shook his head lightly, going back to his notes on the ball. "Women," He muttered as if it were the reason for all craziness in the world. _

_"How about black for guys and white for girls?" Her excitement rose after each word. Hermione wasn't into dressing up or playing princess; she'd never had anyone to impress. She was usually excited about the organising and de_

_Draco rolled his eyes, "You're such a girl sometimes." He stated. "Fine, whatever." _

_Hermione smiled broadly and Draco felt his heart do a flip. Damn her pretty smiles and her pretty self. "So, we'll be in charge of the decorations for the hall, okay?"_

_He groaned, "ALL the decorations? Bloody hell, don't you think that'll take A LOT of effort? You know what, don't answer that, bookworm." His eyes lit up. "Let's make Weasley and Potter take care of the cleaning after the party, __**without**__ the help of house elves." _

_Hermione stifled a laugh, "Now now Malfoy. Even enemies don't deserve that much torture." Oh, no. They deserved much more. If it were up to Draco, he'd make them have the first dance together. _

_"It'd be funny. Really funny." He urged even though he knew he had the authority to appoint the jobs, he didn't want to do something that would upset her. Merlin's Pants, when did he become such a pansy?_

_Hermione thought it through. It would be pretty hilarious. She grinned. "Come to think of it, I'm all for elves rights. Oh what the hell; let's do it." _

_Draco watched her as she giggled. Curse that Granger. _

Finally, they were done with fifteen minutes left till their next class. Being a Head was not all badges and special dorms. It took a lot of hard work and dedication. Draco dropped his quill and sat back into the sofa. He leaned his head back and sighed.

It was as if her profile was permenantly inked onto the inside of his eyelids.

Hermione gulped at the full view of his slender neck. She just wanted to bite it and suckle it and- woah, calm down hormones. She squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled deeply.

She saw him. Draco Malfoy in all his glory. Wasn't it enough that she saw him everywhere she went when her eyes were _open_?

It was decided. _They were screwed._

_"_Wanna' play twenty questions?" Hermione blurted out, snapping her mouth shut too late.

Draco cracked one eye open. "What the fuck is that? A muggle game?" He brought his head forward and opened his other eye before running his hand through his hair.

Hermione wanted to do it for him. She felt her mouth water at how inviting his lips looked and how messily sexy his hair was at the moment. "Uh, yeah."

"How do you play?"

"We ask each other twenty questions which the other person has to answer honestly, even personal questions."

"Only you would play a game that involves Q and A." He smiled slightly. "Sure, I'm bored enough."

"Flattered. I'll start." She furrowed her brows in concentration. Draco found it adorable. "What's your favourite game?"

"Easy, Quidditch."

"Should have known." Hermione slapped her forehead.

"Yes, you should have. What a waste of a question, you suck at this Granger. My turn...Uh, are you a virgin?" He felt nervous asking her this, even though there was a 0.00001 % chance that she wasn't. Hermione's mouth fell open. "The other person has to answer honestly, even personal questions." He repeated what she'd said, only he said it mockingly.

Hermione was dumbstruck. What would happen when she told him? Would he mock her? Take the mick? Tell the school? "Y-yes." He didn't say anything, he just smirked as if he was pleased. Well, that was unexpected...and nice. She cleared her throat. "Are _you_ a virgin?"

"Very original. These confessions don't leave this room, right?" She nodded. "Well then, yes. I _am_ a virgin. Don't go spreading it around though Granger, you wouldn't want my reputation to be tarnished, would you?" Her eyes were wide with shock. "I get it's hard to believe considering me being the Slytherin, heck, the Hogwarts Sex God; but trust me when I say I'm an old fashioned guy who's saving himself for someone special."

Hermione felt her heart do several summersaults. He hadn't had sex. He was saving himself for the perfect girl. Overwhelming happiness washed over her like a cool wave but questions polluted her head instantly. "But what about-"

"One question at a time, Granger." He smirked. No one except Blaise, and now her, knew about him being a virgin. And he was planning on keeping it that way. "I do believe it's my turn - Uh, let's see. Stupidest thing you've ever done?"

"Um," Her mouth was dry. How one guy could make her mouth water one minute, dry the next, she did not comprehend. "Got an Acceptable in Care of Magical Creatures."

"You just ooze out fun, don't you?"

"Shut it. My question - If you're a virgin, how'd you get the title of...Sex God?" As soon as she said it, she realised she didn't want an answer.

He sighed, he didn't want to discuss his sex life with the girl he was falling for. Even if it wasn't technically a _sex_ life. _Fine, if she wants to hear it, then so be it."_I know how to pleasure a girl. Oral sex, ever heard of it? I've never fucked a girl because none have been worth my energy. I guess I'm just _so_ good at pleasuring them without sex that I got that title." Hermione's face was blank, but that happiness was etching away. _Well, at least he's never made love to another girl. Uh, not that I care or anything..._"Hey, you asked. Onto the question, have you ever snogged Weasley?"

"What? No,_ gross._ Ron's - _yuck_, - he's like my brother. It'll be like incest. And don't ask me again Malfoy because I swear to God it doesn't get more truthfull than this." She felt as if she was going to vomit out her breakfast for his question _and_ part of his answer. "My turn; how many girls have you kissed?"

He smirked cockily. "Too many to count." Damn, this was the girl he had feelings for, not a mate he could brag to about his thought he saw hurt flash across her eyes. He suddenly wanted to reassure her of his feelings towards them, eventhough it was probably his imagination doing this to him. Granger didn't care, did she? "But none that I actually had feelings for to enjoy the kiss." She looked pleased. _Why was she so pleased?...School's starting to get a whole lot more interesting._ "Um, what's your favourite place in the world?"

She thought about that for a beat. "There's this park in Muggle London where I used to go when I was younger. My parents and I would have our annual picnic there; my dad and I would camp out in the middle of the park and fall asleep under the stars." She smiled as she told him, a faraway look in her eyes. Draco would normally envy her and her family. His childhood was probably the exact opposite. But it wasn't envy he was feeling at the moment, it was something else. A feeling that made him want to go to that park and fall asleep under the stars with her. Hermione snapped back to Earth and spoke, "Was it you who killed Lucius Malfoy?" She snapped her mouth shut, too late. It was like it had a mind of its own. _Did I go too far with this one?_

Draco was pleased at how she didn't say "your father" and let a smirk appear on his lips. "Yes it was. And let me tell you, it was probably the best decision I made for both me and my mother. We both hated him; he made our lives hell. But, I made sure none of the witnesses blabbed about how I avada-d the shit out of the devil."

"He wasn't your father. You just shared the same blood; that doesn't mean he deserves to be called your dad. He was just a cruel, heartless death eater."

He smiled slightly. It was as if he could - and wanted to - tell her everything and anything. "Do you think I'm like him?"

She was genuinely shocked at his question. "Of course not. Malfoy, you're nothing like _him_. You're not a cruel, heartless murderer, you never were. You were following orders, it was how you were brought up. You're here, talking to me - a mudblood - helping rebuild the school and fighting for peace in the wizarding world. You are your own person, and I'll admit, that person isn't so bad." She smiled at him, a smile that made him warm up and want to embrace her.

He looked at her in admiration. She really was something. He just fell a few more feet down the hole. "Thank you. You probably don't know it - but what you just said made up for all the times people told me how I reminded them of him. And just so you know, you're not half bad either, Granger." He told her. The bell rang and he swiftly picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder before walking towards the door.

He turned back and smirked the smirk that send heat rushing to her core and back up. "Oh and princess; we _were_ flirting." He walked off.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_Christ,_ this boy was making her crazy about him.

And she didn't even mind.

* * *

><p>Say "review." Now say it three times. Spin around. Touch the ground. Now REVIEW THIS STORY YOU AMAZING PEOPLE ;D<p> 


	6. VI

Disclaimer: HP is not - IS NOT - mine. If it was then I'd be writing this up on a gold plated Macbook, in a Yacht party held right next to my own private island. It's all yours, JKR.

*Ducks from thrown tomatoes.*

Holy shit. Has it really been 3 weeks? I'm so sorry. :| You see, I have an excuse. It's true and everything! My laptop screen cracked from the inside so I had to send it out to get fixed. I just found out- after a bloody 2 weeks - that it's apparently going to cost about a couple hundred quids, so fuck that. I've also just ordered one, so yeah. Obviously, you don't care about that BUT I had this chapter saved onto that laptop and now it's lost forever. I don't know if this one is as good as that one was but...probably not. I'm currently using my mum's crappy laptop which does NOT have microsoft office on it. Bleurgh. By the way, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing for the previous chapter. I love you guys. :')

**Dobz:** LOL. I love how you were reading fanfiction during lunch. Thank you. It took me a couple of trys to get it remotely acceptable.  
><strong>PantsofLove:<strong> First, - awesome username. ;) I loved your review. It's so sweet. Thank you so much. I hope this is enough MORE for you and everyone else.  
><strong>Mistyrious One:<strong> Don't we all want our very own Draco? Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)  
><strong>JDeppIsMyLovely:<strong> Haha, I like that "Princess" nickname too. It kinda' fits, you know? Gryffindor princess & Slytherin prince? Thankyou for the reviews.  
><strong>Dramionelover345:<strong> I fudging adore your username. Haha, I love the magic my review rhyme has worked! Aw, how sweet of you to say. I'm sorry about this late update. :S  
><strong>Kermit 304:<strong> That means a lot. A much appreciated review, for which I thank you. ;P This isn't SOON...but...sowy. :|  
><strong>Sarah Kassiopeia:<strong> What can I say? I'm a sucker for clichés. Awesome review, thank you! :D  
><strong>Dark Wolf Lotus Blossom:<strong> I'm sowy. Late, LATE update. I love them too! ;D  
><strong>NeonBraStraps:<strong> Thankyou! Keep reading & I hope you enjoy the rest of this story...wherever the hell it's going. Neither of us know where it'll end up. ;P  
><strong>Lylie London:<strong> Your reviews are real cheer-er-up-ppers. :) Who wouldn't be shy around someone like Malfoy? Can't blame you on that one.  
>Reply: "Understandable. Ah, now that is where you should be scared. Who knows what my crafty plot will do of you? But, come on Draco, you have to make sure your soul mate knows you're to be her first and she is to be yours. Unless I decide to be completely Slytherin and...hmm, you'll just have to wait, won't you? - SJH."<br>**LoveofLiterature11:** Your review has to be one of my favourites. That really made me smile. I'm so proud to be inspiring you. If you start your first fanfic, definately - and I mean DEFINATELY - give me the link or tell me so I can check it out. I'll be sure to review and help you with ideas if you need any. I'm sorry about the incredibly late update but this actually is the soonest I can. :( Loved your review. Keep reading, keep enjoying it and don't forget to write - it's fun. But let me tell you, when you start you cannot stop. You'll think about the next chapter all the time. Haha, not to scare you or anything. :P Thanks!  
><strong>LostWithoutYou101:<strong> You are my favourite. Without a doubt; you make my days with your great reviews. I really really REALLY appreciate them. They're so encouraging. Thank you so much for your kind words. Ah, totally going to add some Blise/Ginny meddling. ;) What's a good story without 'em, ey? This chapter is pure Dramione interaction, so I hope you like it. You see, the 20 Q&A results are sort of shocking but...I don't know...I guess I just don't want this story to be like the rest. I've included the oral sex part because of the whole nickname - Slytherin Sex God. So yeah; and it also goes with the whole old fashioned thing the Malfoys have going on, doesn't it? I hope you understand. :P Sorry for the INCREDIBLY LATE update. Enjoy. :')

^ The replys are bigger than the story. :| Nah, this chapter is LONG-ASS. THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER. I've even made a checklist of things for this story - I was BORED. I think this chapter just ticked, like, five things off of it.

Anyways: READ&REVIEW.

- SJH.

* * *

><p>"Does anyone else find this food inedible?" Hermione asked, picking at the Merlin-knows-what with her fork.<p>

She eyed her two best friends who were wolfing down the food as if it were the first and last time they'd ever get a meal. She wondered whether all boys had plastic tongues with which they tasted nothing.

Ginny shrugged a shoulder. "It seems fine to me." Typical Weasley - never say no to food. Her fork was milimetres from her lips when she stopped it's journey into her mouth and grinned that classic, mischevious Ginny grin. "'Mione, you have an admirer." She sang, though not loud enough for the boys to hear over their devouring of their dinner.

Hermione gave her a questioning look before following her gaze to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was staring right at her, not eating, not drinking, not talking. Just staring at her with those gorgeous eyes and that alluring smirk. _Correction - Did all Gryffindor boys have a lack of a real tongue?_ Hermione felt her breaths come faster and harder as her heart sped up. She hadn't talked to him the rest of the day. Sure, they had the same classes pretty much all the time but it was as if either they sat on opposite ends of the classrooms or he was surrounded by his onterage or she was amidst Harry and Ron. She'd missed him, a lot. Her mind was on him during the better part of all her lessons and it was the bloody first day of term! Currently, she had no idea what to do. She wanted to stomp right up to him, grab his collar and kiss him hard. But, part of her wanted to flee the suddenly warm hall as his eyes raked all over her from his position. So since she couldn't do the former, she decided to do the later.

"Uh, I'm going to - um - go to bed. I'm not feeling well." She stuttered out her lie, her eyes not leaving Malfoys as her heart continued to thud. Merlin, the things he could do to her just by looking at her with those sparkling grey eyes. Quickly, she stood up and turned to leave the room.

The smirk still on his features, Draco muttered something to Blaise, shoved his hands in his pockets and swaggered out of the hall after the Head girl. Ginny and Blaise's eyes locked and they shared a silent message. _And so it begins. _

*.*.*.*

Hermione speed walked down the corridoor towards the Head's common room. She breathed a sigh of relief as she assured herself that she was alone.

"Miss me, Granger?" A seductive voice came from behind her. Right behind her. She yelped and jumped a few feet into the air. She turned to see Draco chuckling at her.

Glaring as hard as she could, she retorted. "Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy." It sounded weak even to her ears. To hide the blush on her face, she proceeded to walk to their common room.

Draco fell into step beside her. "You're a terrible liar, Princess." He smirked at her cockily.

She was going to insult him wittily but all that came out was a dumb, "Why do you call me that?"

His smirk grew. "Call you what?"

She glanced down at her shoes before looking back at him. "You _know_...you call me - that - princess."

He raised an eyebrow and Hermione wanted to smack him for being so damn sexy. "You don't like it?"

She blurted out without thinking. Did she ever think when Malfoy was involved? "No, it's not that. Ofcourse I like it. I love-" She bit her lip hard. Damn her big mouth!

He gave her a once over that heated her down to the core. The urge to bite her lip for her nearly overwhelmed him. "Then it stays, Princess."

She shut up after that. As soon as they were through the portrait hole, Hermione felt depressed. She didn't talk to him most of the day and the last time she did - it lasted about thirty seconds. Hermione walked over to her room and turned the door knob.

"So you're just going to sleep now?"

She turned back at him. "No Malfoy, I'm going to go into my room at night and play Hogwarts Quiz with some first year Hufflepuffs." She said sarcastically.

He cocked his head, ignoring her remark. "You haven't eaten anything."

"Well, neither have you." There was much more bite in her tone than she had intended.

She saw as Draco set his jaw and hardened his eyes before going to him room. That's what he got for caring - a sodding retort. Fine, fuck this. "You can starve for all I care." He said with his back to her, before slamming his door shut with his foot.

Hermione stared up at her ceiling at about midnight. It was charmed to look like the night sky, with glittering stars and an enchanting moon. It seemed impossible for her to fall asleep. She tried turning on her side; lying on her stomach; sleeping with her feet to the headstand and her head at the foot of the bed; throwing the blankets off her figure and even wrapping herself tightly in them. But the temperature or her tiredness wasn't the problem. She was starving. Her stomach growled noisily for the hundredth time that night, causing her to groan. If truth be told, she was more guilty than hungry. Draco had actually cared about her health and she just went and snapped at him. She knew what caused that sudden anger; it was the fact that she had missed him more than she'd missed anyone before and she was scared. Scared of what was happening to her, scared of how it would feel when he went off with some Slytherin bimbo, scared of how deep this feeling was becoming. She'd then taken out her frustration on the first person she saw, which just happened to be the boy she was developing strong emotions for. It seemed useless trying to get her eyes to stay closed.

_That's it. _She thought as she tossed the long blanket away from her, got out of her bed and walked straight up to the wooden door which was the entrance to Draco's bedroom.

She suddenly faltered. Biting her lip nervously, she shifted her weight, confused about what to do at this point in time.

**Well, knock on the door then. **Her braver side spoke first.

_No...this was a bad idea. What can I even say to him? He's probably pissed. I should just go._

**Are you mental? Just go and stay awake all night with the guilt eating you out and your stomach curdling maniacally? I don't think so. **

_It's better than being shouted at by Malfoy. What's he going to do about my hunger anyway? Just forget this. _

**Oh blah blah blah. How about you fucking knock and find out?**

_Uh...but- he'll - I..._

**Knock on the door you GODDAMN SISSY!**

_FINE!_

Her fisted hand reached out and knocked the door twice. It took about ten seconds for the door to be yanked open, revealing a tousled-hair, very sexy, very shirtless Draco. He was clad in nothing but black silk trousers. Hermione gulped and silently thanked her brave side for convincing her to knock. _Dear Merlin, his body._ It was obvious he worked out other than Quidditch. His arms were chiselled and his chest and stomach muscles looked perfect, pale and seductive. She just wanted to run her hands all over it; kiss, suck and bite every part of it and feel it up against her. God, he was hot.

"What do _you_ want?" He snapped, bringing her eyes up to his. She felt herself whimper at his harsh tone. Yep, he was pissed. She hated her brave self all over again.

Hermione tried to find her voice. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't need your pity or your stupid apologies. Just go back to bed, Granger."

"No, please wait." He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe as his foot tapped impatiently on the carpet. "Malfoy, I'm _really_ sorry for snapping at you. You didn't deserve it at all. I was wrong, you were right. I feel so bad that I can't even sleep. Please, for the love of God, just forgive me?"

He rubbed his stubble with his palm and then smirked at her. She was really cute. "You're starving, aren't you?" She nodded, a small smile playing at her lips. "Thought so. Wait here." With that, he dissapeared back into his room. Within a few seconds, he came back wearing a white button-down shirt with the first few buttons undone. Hermione vaguely wondered if he was awake all this time too - since his eyes were so alert,- but she was mostly dissapointed that she couldn't see his gorgeous chest in all its glory. "Come on." He pulled his door shut behind him and walked towards the portrait.

She followed him, excitement pumping through her veins. In an instant, he was outside of the common room and she was after him. The corridoor was lit very dimly by the lanterns on the walls and a bluish light was coming from outside but other than that, it was dark. Hermione saw nothing but black and felt nothing but cold as she stepped out into the hall. "Malfoy?" She called out. She heard no answer which only heightened her fright. Frantically she called out his name again. "Malfoy? Malfoy, where are you?"

She was on the verge of tears when a hand slipped into hers and pulled her swiftly into a soft but firm chest. An arm wrapped around her waist as the other left her hand and brushed tendrils of hair out of her eyes. "Shhh, Princess; I'm right here." Draco whispered into her ear, his lips brushing across the skin unintentionally, causing them both to shiver. Her ragged breathing calmed down as she buried her face into his shirt, breathing in his intoxicating scent. The fragrance and the feeling of his arms around her made her feel safe, warm and protected. It was as if she could win the war all over again with Malfoy by her side; it was as if she could tell him that she was falling for him.

"I'm scared of the dark." She murmered into his shirt, her voice coming out muffled by the interference of the fabric.

Draco chuckled softly, holding her flush against him and letting her wrap her arms around his neck. "You don't say."

Hermione giggled into the soft fabric and closed her eyes, letting the scent and the warmth envelope her. After what seemed like hours, Hermione realised where she was and who she was willingly embracing. She pulled back slowly. Draco sighed. Well it was nice while it lasted.

Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a quiet _Lumos_ into the dark. Hermione was relieved to see light bursting out of the wand. "Better?" Draco looked at her. She nodded as if in a trance. He looked amazing in the soft light. Beautiful with a hint of danger. Like a fallen angel. Yes, that was the perfect description for the Malfoy before her. "If you're done staring at me Granger, how about we get going?" He grinned.

Hermione snapped out of her reverie before she nodded while biting her lip. Draco nearly groaned out loud at her actions as he reached out and slipped his hand into hers. He pulled her along the wall as they slowly, carefully made their way to their destination, with his wand out ahead of them so they could see. They both enjoyed the feeling that engulfed them as their skin came to contact.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going, exactly?"

Draco smiled to himself. She trusted him enough to let him take her somewhere she didn't know about. "To the kitchens, Granger."

"But it's after hours!" She hissed at him.

He rolled his eyes as they kept on walking. "That stick is really far up your arse, isn't it?"

"Shut up."

"As you wish."

Then thirty seconds later.

"Malfoy?"

"I do believe you told me to shut up."

Hermione smiled nervertheless. "Call me Princess."

"Princess."

"Thanks." Draco smiled at that.

Somehow along the way, their clasped fingers become intertwined. It felt perfect, it was as if they fit into each other like jigsaw pieces. Soon, they ended up in front of the kitchen doors. Draco pushed open the doors and closed them behind him. He swiftly lit all the lanterns along the walls and on the tables enough so the large kitchen was lit with a soft golden hue. Draco led Hermione to a large counter, where they unfortunately let go of eachother's hands.

"So Miss S.P.E.W, do you have any idea where your precious little house elves are?"

Hermione grinned. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell. If we're going to eat, we're going to make it ourselves." She plucked his wand out of his hand and waved it over the table. Various ingredients and bowls and spoons appeared onto the counter.

Draco's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me, right?" She shook her head, a smug look on her face. "You're an evil little witch."

Her eyes twinkled as she washed her hands at the sink, grabbed a chopping board and put some vegetables on it. "I know."

He smirked as his eyes followed her. "Mmm, looks like we've got to talk to Dumbledore about switching you to Slytherin." He joked, but the heat in his eyes made Hermione nearly melt.

"But I'm not a pureblood." He was approaching her slowly.

"Blood isn't what makes one pure. Besides, I think everything else makes up for it." He wanted to kiss her so badly right then. He had her pressed up against the side of the table, his palms out on either side of her on the wood.

"Oh really?" She whispered. "Like my deeply Slytherin-ny, sneaky, cunning ways?"

"_Merlin_," He murmered as he leaned his head closer. "Those words have never sounded better."

She supressed a smirk as she took a deep breath. Her heard was thudding in her ears and her fingers twitched to be in his hair. Her tongue came out and brushed over her lips absently. Draco's eyes were glued at her lips. Those plump, pink lips that he wanted to bite, nibble and suck on. There was a thin line of air between them at that moment and they were stuck in time, not moving forward and not moving back. Hermione gulped. "Uh, we should, um" She couldn't think staright with him so damn close to her. "We need to start the...the...cooking."

He nodded once. "Whatever you want, Princess." He whispered before pushing himself back so he didn't lost control and snog her into oblivion.

After that intense moment, Hermione had decided to make british Roast Beef with gravy and roast potatoes.

"What the fuck is that?" Draco asked her. She smiled and assured him that it was one of the best muggle dishes ever made. He just rolled his eyes, muttering something about stupid muggles and their stupid ways. She started chopping up vegetables while Draco stuck the chunk of beef into what he was told was an "Oven". He wondered that if she could magik up that machine, why she couldn't just conjure up some sodding food the wizard way. He leaned against the table as Hermione chopped the potatoes. The whole setting felt so homey. As if they were married.

She glanced up at him once and in that second, she accidently swiped the blade on her finger. The Gryffindor hissed in pain instantly. Draco was at her side in moments. Without a word, he took her finger and put it into his mouth. She stared up at him in shock as he sucked it with the tip of his tongue, swirled that tongue around it and then slid it out. Muttering some wandless healing spells, he watched as her finger turned back to normal. He exhaled loudly. "Bloody hell, Granger. Don't _ever_ do that again." She nodded quickly. He held up her hand and kissed the healed finger softly. He made his way down to the centre of her palm, leaving a trail of soft kisses on the way. He breathed against her hand and then let it drop.

"Thank you," She whispered, finding her voice. That was probably one of the best moments of her life.

He smirked while shaking his head. "Just don't do that while I'm not around, got it Granger?"

After everything was cooked and Hermione had carefully cut the slices of beef out, she placed a portion of everything onto each of their plates. Stabbing the meat with her fork, she sliced through it and held up the small piece on her fork. Without a word - it seemed words weren't need anymore - Draco opened his mouth and Hermione fed him. He raked the meat out of the grip of the utensil with his teeth and chewed as Hermione used that same fork to get a piece for herself. Draco loved it. He didn't know Muggle food could be so tasty, juicy and rich in flavour.

"Merlin's bathrobe, this is _really_ good." He said as he finished swallowing.

Hermione grinned. "Told you so."

"My compliments to the chef."

"Compliments accepted."

"I was talking about myself."

She smacked him on the arm playfully. "You're a prat."

"You know you love it." They sat down on the chairs they had conjured up and proceeded to eat the food, having a pleasant conversation as they did so. It was as if this moment was meant to be. Draco could almost picture doing this with her everyday after Hogwarts. As soon as they were done, Draco cleared it all away with a flick of his wand before Hermione could complain.

Then, they got onto making dessert. Hermione chose for them to make a chocolate cake, it was simple yet delicious. As Hermione poured the flour into a large bowl, the clouds created by it covered Draco's face. She looked up at him to apologise but when she got a look at him, she burst out laughing.

Draco glared. "Oh, so you think this is funny, huh Granger?"

She was laughing so much that a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Catching her breath for a second she got out a "Definately," before laughing all over again.

"Well, it's not as funny as this." He grabbed two eggs in his hand and crushed them on her head, sending yolk and liquid through her hair. Hermione stopped her fit. It was his turn to laugh and he did so gleefully.

"Oh, you're going to get it, Malfoy." She warned him before grabbing the carton of milk and pouring it down his head. It wet him completely. Hermione laughed hysterically once again.

Draco looked down at his drenched shirt then back up at the love of his life. "It's on, bitch." He said before unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging it off and tossing it to the side. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she took in his body once again. He grabbed the pack of sugar and jerked his hand so the sugar was sent flying out at her. They were both laughing by now. Hermione picked up the whipped cream and sprayed it over his chest. Damn, that was a bad idea, it made him look even more tasty. Draco took the bowl of cooled down melted chocolate and covered Hermione in it. In a couple more minutes, all their ingredients were on eachother and they were laughing joyfully.

As if Draco's mind had just registered how delectable his Gryffindor looked, he pulled her into his arms and snaked those arms around her waist. She yelped and held onto is shoulders for support. Without registering what he was doing, the Slytherin prince gathered all her hair over one shoulder and leaned his head down to her chocolate covered neck. His tongue flicked over and swiped over the sweet liquid. The mixture of chocolate and her intoxicating taste sent him over the edge. He put his mouth to her neck and devoured it with his tongue, lips and teeth. Biting, suckling, licking, tasting everything. Hermione moaned out loud as pleasure shook through her straight to her core. She tipped her head back to give him better access and entangled her fingers in his hair. She tugged on his locks tightly when he bit a sensitive spoke in the crook of her neck. Her skin was so soft, it made his want heighten. But, from somewhere in his body, he found self restraint and he pulled back to look her in the eyes. Her eyes which were squeezed shut fluttered open to be ment with grey ones. That day was the best day of her young life so far.

Draco licked his lips, talking in all the chocolate from his mouth. "No wonder chocolate is so loved."

Her breathing came hard and ragged and shallow as he looked at her with those heated eyes. "I've never loved it so much before now." She whispered. Without knowing, she was beginning to master the art of flirting.

There were footsteps approaching. They were getting louder which meant they were getting closer. Quickly, they pulled apart, cleared away all the mess and Draco picked up his shirt before taking her hand in his once again and rushing back to their common room.

They laughed out loud as soon as the portrait swung closed behind them.

Gasping for breath, Hermione let out a breathless. "Malfoy?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Thank you, for tonight." She told him

He smirked that annoyingly hot Malfoy smirk, "Is there anything in particular that you liked?"

She rolled her eyes even though her heart sped up at the memory of it. She still couldn't believe that it was true. "Yes." He raised an eyebrow at her answer, asking for a challenge. "The part when I-"

She brushed the flour off his cheek, leaned up and kissed it tenderely. It lasted a whole three seconds before Hermione let go and made a run for the bathroom, while shouting "-Beat you to the shower!" Draco grinned and chased after her, getting to the door too late. She had already locked it shut.

"Just wait until you get out here, Granger."

"I'm so scared Malfoy!" Hermione laughed from the other side of the door.

Draco touched his cheek with his fingertips. Man, that had felt _good_.

Hermione inspected her neck in the mirror. At the sight of the love bite, she smiled shyly and closed her eyes.

Fuck. They had it _so bad. _

* * *

><p>My review rhyme time. Funny how my review rhyme does not rhyme but rhyme- time does rhyme. -.-<p>

Say review. Now say it 3 times. Spin around. Touch the ground. Now review this story you awesome people! ;)


	7. VII

Disclaimer: Nah, he character's aren't mine. Sue me now suckeerrrrs.

This is a pretty quick update, if I say so myself. A big thanks to best reviewers ever for leaving awesome comments. On a side note - I'm starting to REALLY like Ginny/Harry. :O But, I can't change the direction of this story now...so boo. ;P I also was in the mood to have some interraction of other characters so YAY.

I know what you're all thinking. "Why the hell hasn't she made them be on a first name basis yet?" Well, my dear readers, my answer to that would be that I'm waiting for the perfect time. Their nicknames for eachother have been there forever, so it'll take a bit of quality time and the perfect moment to change that completely.

If anyone has any questions, like "When the fuck are these two going to KISS?" or "So why is Draco a virgin?" then don't be shy to ask.

Time for the replys!

**Panda1997 -** Thanks, I hope I didn't overruse it. Ah, the food fight. Well, that was definately fun to write. I believe that every story needs a good food fight once in a while. ;) I'm glad you love it. It's getting to be a pain. But, no worries, I'll update as soon as I can.  
><strong>Im-mrs-draco-malfoy -<strong> Haha, thank you so much. I'll try and make this story as long as I can. If I do ever finish it, I'll make sure it's an ending worth all of your expectations.  
><strong>JDeppIsMyLovely -<strong> Definately Draco's favourite.  
><strong>PantsOfLove -<strong> Thanks! Hope you like it.  
><strong>CrunchyMunchers -<strong> How sweet of you. Thanks. I appreciate it.  
><strong>Trixiedust -<strong> My mistake. Sorry. o.O  
><strong>Hotttopicgirl -<strong> Thanks sweetie.  
><strong>Dulcemaria413 -<strong> Awh; thank you for that. I despise Angst. Grrrrr. Thanks for the awesome review. ;)  
><strong>Candace88 -<strong> Thank youuuu. In the words of Draco "Cute? Malfoy's aren't cute. We're devilishly handsome and charming. It's in our Code of Conduct." ;-)  
><strong>LittleNightmare92 -<strong> Haha, thanks. Here you go - a new chapter.  
><strong>Kermit 304 -<strong> I'm glad you found it to your liking. I definately enjoyed writing it, thank you for the sweet review. :)  
><strong>LadyNorth76 -<strong> No, thank YOU. Haha, I've always wanted to say that.  
><strong>Sarah Kassiopeia -<strong> Thanks, Sarah. Fried chicken awesome review as usual. ;P  
><strong>LGW -<strong> Thanks! Here's the chapter you wanted!

READ&REVIEW.

- SJH.

* * *

><p>Ron looked up at the entrance to the main hall for the tenth time in ten minutes. "Where do you think she is?"<p>

Harry shrugged a shoulder. "She probably just overslept."

Ron stared at him. "This is 'Mione we're talking about."

Harry was too busy sneaking glances at the chinese Gryffindor to be paying much attention. "Right, completely." He agreed absently.

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Ron burst out.

This time, the Chosen One looked up at him. "Sorry, mate. What was that?"

Ron let out an exasperated sigh. "'Mione?" Harry looked blank. "I'm worried about her."

"Why?" Harry took off his glasses and cleaned them with the hem of his shirt, trying to act as interested as he could.

"Because she's spending time with Malfoy, that's why!"

The young Potter slid his specs back on. "Malfoy's not so bad anymore. He's not a Death Eater, he's helping rebuild the school and he was chosen as Head Boy, that must count for something. Plus, he doesn't have Lucius or Voldemort to obey anymore."

Ron's face turned redder. "Do you hear yourself, Harry?"

"Sure, he's still rude and arrogant and _Malfoy_." Harry gulped down his juice, pretending as if Ron hadn't even spoken. "But, the past is the past. I personally think that he's changed for the better. You should just give him a chance. Hermione did. I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

"I'm with Harry on this one. Even if Malfoy _is_ a twat, at least he's not a twat to Hermione." Ginny said, nodding thoughtfully. "Then there's the fact that they look really good together. You know, with the whole opposite, forbidden love thing going on. Taboo equals sexy in my opinion." She winked.

Harry agreed. "Yeah, Malfoy is kind of suave, like James Bond or something. I mean, if I were a girl I would -" He snapped his mouth shut and looked at his friends. Ginny burst out laughing but Ron looked as if he was going to explode in a different way.

"I can't believe you two! You're acting as if he didn't completely make our lives a living hell before the war. I know 'Mione, she won't think of him like that. I'd be surprised if she even talks to him other than when she needs to."

"Right, Ron." Harry said at the same time Ginny reassured him with an "Of course,"

"Hmph, you'll see. You'll _all_ see. She'll walk through that door any minute now, without Ferret Boy next to her."

* * *

><p>"Just get off it, will you Parkinson?" Blaise sneered at the Slytherin seated in front of him. Dear Merlin, why did he have such bad luck?<p>

Her eyes darted to the door once again and Blaise groaned. "Where could he be?" She asked for the hundredth time.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Hiding from you. Sleeping. Shagging Granger?"

Pansy shot him a deadly glare. "What did you just say?"

"Malfoy. Is. Probably. Shagging. Granger. About. Now." Blaise repeated slowly, as if he was talking to a five year old. Well, she did have the mentality of one.

"Are you MENTAL? Draco's _my_ man. He'd never leave me for that whore of a witch. She's nothing but a bucktoothed, bushy haired bookworm!"

"Oooh, alliteration. Does ickle Pansy want a sticker for that?"

"Sod it Zabini. Tell me where my man is _right now_."

"I've got a better idea." He held up his knife. "I'll tell you where this is going to be rammed up if you don't shut up in the next five seconds."

"I'm not scared of you-"

"-Or I could just tell Draco about how you've picked out a wedding gown and a lovely little formal robe for that special day that only exists in your head."

That shut her up. Yeah, he was a boss.

* * *

><p>An orange-ish hue lit the inside of her eyelids, effectively waking the Gryffindor up.<p>

She willed her eyes to open - they rebelled, - and blinked to adjust to the burst of sunlight that coloured her room. She smiled to herself at the memory of her peaceful sleep and unforgettable night, certain that today was to be great day.

That was before she realised the time. She was over twenty minutes late to breakfast. Scrambling out of her bed, she rushed to the bathroom. In ten minutes, she had brushed her teeth, combed her hair and changed into her uniform. She was sliding her arms through the sleeved of her cloak when she realised something.

Malfoy. He was probably still sleeping. Shite.

She all but barged into his room, not even bothering to knock. The sight of him sleeping stopped her dead in her tracks. Her plan was to shake him awake, but she just couldn't. Not now that she realised how angelic he looked as he slept. Especially with platinum blonde hair lighting up like a halo from the light coming in through the large window. His face looked so peaceful, lacking a scowl, smirk or grimace, with his long eyelashes falling over his smooth pale cheeks. Hermione felt the heat rush to her face. She had kissed that cheek. It felt perfect, just that little kiss on the cheek. She had wondered what it would be like to kiss him fully, all night before sleep finally claimed her.

Without any idea of what to do, she approached him. It was then that she noticed that his blankets were up to his hips and above that...he was shirtless.

And it was a mighty, mighty fine scene.

She sucked a breath in through her clenched teeth to stop herself from doing something stupid. Hesitantly, she called out to him. "Malfoy? Malfoy, wake up." No reaction.

She tried again, this time lightly poking him with her finger. "Malfoy?" Nothing.

After taking in a deep breath, she yelled at him. "DRACO MALFOY! WAKE THE HELL UP." Not a fucking thing. Merlin, he was a heavy sleeper.

That was the last straw. She grabbed the half full glass of water from his bed side table and tipped it over his pretty little head.

He jerked right up, cursing as he did so. "Holy shit that's cold!" After wiping his face with his palm, he looked up at his intruder. "What the hell, woman?"

Hermione surpressed a laugh as she grabbed a towel from a nearby chair and chucked it at him. "You weren't waking up so-"

"-so you decided to pour ice cold water on my face?" He didn't sound angry, he actually sounded amused as he used the towel to rub his face and dry his hair.

"Well, we _are_ thirty minutes late for breakfast."

He jumped out of bed, tossing the towel back on the chair, plucking his trousers off the dresser and making his way to the bathroom. "Shit. It's your fault, you know."

"Oh really? And how is it my fault, exactly?" She tried to speak over the sound of the water flowing.

He came back in three minutes, clad in his slim black trousers, smirking hotly. "You're the one who started that food fight. In fact you're the reason why we were there in the first place."

Hermione scoffed. "Oh please, it was an accident. YOU poured yolk in my hair on purpose."

He chuckled. "It was a good look for you." He put on a shirt and buttoned it up before tossing her a smirk. "Sad the view is covered, Princess?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, unable to deny that - yes, she was sad that she couldn't see his toned torso. Draco turned his collar up and placed his tie around it. Hermione took a few moments of his fiddling uselessly with his Slytherin tie before she walked up to him and grabbed the ends. "I got it." She told him.

He smiled down at her as she tied a Windsor Knot. The whole scene itself seemed incredibly homey. As if they were married and she had been doing his tie for years. It took a lot of self restraint not to just grab her and kiss her then. It seemed risky to even place his hands on her hips. He was quite unsure of what to do since last night. That never happened before - Draco Malfoy always knew the what to do when it came to girls. Too bad for him that she wasn't just a pureblood bimbo; she was everything he needed. She was finished sooner than either of them had hoped.

"Done." She whispered, looking down.

"Thanks," He whispered back. And then, Draco stepped back, shouldered his school bag and took Hermione's hand. "Come on, I know a shortcut."

* * *

><p>Ron was wrong. Well, mostly.<p>

He was right about the fact that Hermione would walk through the entrance very soon. That did happen. But, he was wrong about the rest. She walked in with Malfoy right beside her, close but not quite touching. They parted ways to their own tables wordlessly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mischief.

He knew what was happening between the two Heads. He'd been the one to see their interesting food fight last night. Not that he would mention that, ever. Ah, House Unity wasn't going to get better than this.

Snape glared at all the measley students. Bloody mongruels, with their youth and "love".

* * *

><p>"Drakie, there you are. I missed you baby." She pouted at the young Malfoy as he settled in his seat next to Blaise.<p>

"Well, the feeling's not mutual." Draco told her.

She giggled. Crazy Bitch. "Oh Drakie, you're so funny! Mother's going to adore you when we meet up with her for Christmas."

Draco stilled in his actions and looked at the Slytherin opposite him. "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Mother's invited us over for the holidays. She wants to meet that man that captured my heart."

Draco's mouth was agape. He looked at Blaise who was trying not to laugh and then back at Pansy. "Are you serious? You can't be serious. Dear Lord, Parkinson, when will you get it through that thick skull of yours? I'm not fucking in love with you. I barely tolerate your presence. Speaking of which, I need you to sod off. You're ruining my appetite."

Pansy just laughed out loud. Draco wanted to slap her. So hard.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," She greeted her friends. She seemed so cheery these days.<p>

"Where have you been?" Ron asked suddenly, as soon as she was seated.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Excuse me?"

"You're half an hour late! Where were you?"

"Ron, don't." Harry tried to intervene in the soon-to-be-argument.

"Oh, I heard the question. I'm just surprised that you think that you own me, Ronald. Wherever I am is of no concern to you."

"Hell it is. I can't believe you think that you can get away with being friendly to Malfoy. Right, Harry?"

"Wrong." Harry replied flatly.

"See? I think you should stop spending time with him."

Ginny shook her head at her clueless brother. "You're going to get it now, loverboy."

"You...you...YOU WANKER." The whole hall fell silent at Hermione's outrage. She had just used language never to be heard from the Head Girl before. Draco nearly choked on his bread. Blaise even had to pat his back to stop his coughing. "I can't believe you! You have no right to tell me who I can or cannot spend time with. You're not my boyfriend, you're not my dad and you're not God. Ugh, you've been driving me mad ever since you found out that Malfoy's the Head Boy. I don't see your issue with him; he's a changed man. And I think it's time for you to change for the best, too."

The daft son of a bitch didn't give up. "But Hermione, you know that he's probably using you, right? Why else would he spend time with a Mudblood like you?" Hermione slapped him. Loud and hard. It left a red handprint that Draco had to admire. And with that done, she grabbed her plate, utensils and juice and stomped out of the hall, looking beyond pissed. "...No, wait! That's not what I meant! Hermione, come back! I'm so sorry!"

Draco stared at the door as it slammed to a close behind her. He had the sudden urge to go after her and make her feel better, possibly junk punch him in the balls as he went. He had never felt like this before. He had never cared enough for someone to feel so.

But, that would mean that everybody would start talking, that would lead to rumours, that would lead to letters to parents and that would lead to articles in the paper. Of course, he couldn't care less about what people said about him or "them". But he knew that Hermione would; he knew it'd affect her terribly and he just didn't want that to happen. Merlin, what was he supposed to do? He noticed the Weasley get up and run after her.

Oh, he would _definately_ kick him right up in his family jewels when he got the chance.

So Draco proceeded to eat, finishing the food quickly. Luck was on his side today as Dumbledore nodded at him to come over.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over to him. "Yes, Professor?"

His eyes twinkled, as usual. "Mr Malfoy, I think you should check up on Miss Granger."

Draco did a lousy job at surpressing his smile. "Of course, Professor."

He had to thank the Professor - mentally of course. Dumbledore just gave him the perfect excuse for going after Hermione. He nodded at Blaise on the way out.

He reached the Portrait to find the crazy pumpkin lady frowning to herself.

"Oh, young Slytherin! I was expecting you sooner. Your girlfriend looked really upset when she came in. What did you _do_?"

"First; she's not my girlfriend." He didn't say it like before. He said it softly, almost sadly. "And second; _I_ didn't do anything."

The lady giggled. What was with these crazy chicks early in the morning? "Well then, whoever did, really got to her. You should get in."

"Well I would, if you stopped yapping and let me through." He snapped.

"Oh, right. Sorry, sweetie." The portrait swung open and Draco rused through.

She was sitting on the sofa, with her legs crossed and her head buried in her hands. Her plate was left empty on the table and...Weasley was sitting right next to her, with his hand draped over her shoulder. He noticed that Hermione was cringing away from his touch, but the Weasel was having none of that.

_Breathe Draco. Breathe. In. Out. Deep breaths. In. Out. Don't Crucio him. In. Out. _

Draco dropped his bag as he entered. "Do you have to be so ugly, Weasel? You're just asking for another slap with that ridiculous excuse for a face."

"Sod off, Malfoy. This has nothing to do with you." Ron stood.

"On the contrary, my dear vermin. It has everything to do with me. This is _my_ Common Room, the argument was about _me _and well, you're a a fuck face. Do I have to say more?"

"Say one more word Malfoy, and I'll beat you to a pulp."

Draco nearly laughed out loud at his threat. "Fuck. Face. That's two words, do I get something special?"

"STOP IT! STOP IT YOU TWO." Hermione screamed, sure that her voice was about to break any minute now. She stood up and faced Ron. "I think it'll be best if we stay away from eachother a while." Ron opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it and nodded. He went off but not before trying to push Malfoy. He dodged away swiftly.

When the portrait closed, Hermione faced Draco. He saw that she had been crying, her cheeks were damp and red, her hair was wilder than usual and her eyes were bloodshot.

"I'm sorry about that, Princess." He whispered. He had no clue of what to do. He never had to console a crying girl before. This was all so new to him.

She sniffed and wiped her cheeks with her fingers. "Go away, Malfoy."

He felt like a boyfriend trying to console his teary eyed girlfriend. "Come on, Granger; I'm not the one who upset you. Don't take your anger out on the poor, sexy Malfoy heir."

And then he did something reckless. He pulled her into his arms. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shirt.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." She pulled back her head to look up at him.

He grinned and brushed the hair away from her eyes. "To earn my forgiveness, you'll have to do something for me."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, it's less for mine and more for your benefit, actually."

"Your scaring me now, Malfoy. Tell me."

He chuckled. A deep, gravelly sound that made Hermione shiver with pleasure. "Come fly with me." Just the way he said it made her want to go. Nearly.

"WHAT?" That was absurd. She never flew, it was her biggest fear. She didn't even fly with Harry or Ron, despite their countless requests.

"Fly with me. It's a great way of calming down. You'll feel better."

"No way in hell." She refused without missing a beat. "Are you crazy? I hate flying."

"How would you know if you never tried? Come on Granger, be a little reckless, a little spontaneous." _Did he always have such a sexy, husky voice? It made her want to do the dangerous._ "You won't regret it, especially with me as the pilot."

"I've seen you fly. You fly like a maniac."

"In Quidditch, maybe. I'll go slow, don't worry." When she still wouldn't budge, he added, "How many girls have got the chance to fly with Draco Malfoy? None. It'll be a privelege."

She rolled her eyes and spoke sarcastically. "I'm ever so flattered but we have classes."

"Nice try." He smirked. "We don't have a class for another fourty minutes."

"I hate you."

"Liar."

* * *

><p>"How the hell do I sit on this death machine?"<p>

Draco chuckled and straddled the broom. "You can sit in front, facing forward and hold onto the broom; or you can sit facing me and wrap your arms around my waist."

Hermione definately knew which one she'd prefer. Her heart sped up at the mere thought of sitting on the broom with him like THAT. She had no idea what their relationship was anymore. Was it a friendship? Yeah, sure, but he did kiss her neck. Friends don't do that. He hugs her as well, every time she needs one. But they aren't friendly hugs, they're so much more intimate. They always made her feel so much better, enveloping her in his musky, spicy scent and letting her feel like she could slice a few dozen Death Eater to shreds.

"Princess, just get on."

She did so, facing out since she was worried that he would be able to hear her absurdly fast heartbeat. The Gryffindor settled back into the Slytherin's chest and tightened her thighs around the broom. She gripped the wooden stick tightly, not moving from her position as she was nestled in the Malfoy's lap. "...I'm scared." She whispered, her breathing coming rapidly.

He placed his head in the crook of her neck and whispered in her ear. "Shhh, calm down. It's okay Granger. Don't be scared, I won't let you fall. Do you trust me?"

She took in a deep breath as he moved hands so that they were placed over hers. "Yes."

He lifted them off the ground. "You probably shouldn't."

She screamed at the top of the lungs as her eyes squeezed shut. "Aaaaaaah! Oh my God! Malfoy!"

He smiled into her neck as he piloted them, flying over the arena, letting the wind blow back Draco's cape and Hermione's tied-back hair.

"Maaalfoyy! I can't believe I agreed to this!"

"Open your eyes Granger." He instucted, trying not to chuckle.

"No way!" She shouted over the sound of the wind.

"Is the smartest witch of our generation backing down from a challenge?" He mocked.

She let her eyes open slowly. "There! I opened them! Happy now? Gosh, you're - _woah._" She looked down at the trees and houses they flew over, they were higher than the birds. Above them were irregularly shaped clouds. She'd never seen the world from this angle. She felt free and more alive than ever. Her hair became tangled by the wind and her screaming became yells of joy.

"Merlin, it's so beautiful." She whispered, leaning her head back and watching the light blue sky as Draco took them higher up, through a cloud. She giggled as they proceeded higher.

"I'd say." He smirked and kissed her cream coloured cheek softly. His lips lingered and Hermione felt her heart beat quicken and her face heat up.

Honestly; what _was_ their relationship?

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know, it's a shite chapter. Don't torture me. I'm tired and hungry and annoyed so this is the best I can do without being a month late. :P<p>

Oh and about the ending to the previous chapter - I'll probably post it up as a flashback or something next chapter. Sorry to dissapoint.

Oh and nah, Ron and Hermione won't be upset with each other for long. I need Ron to make Draco jealous soon so they have to make up sometime, right? No friendships will be lost in this cheery, fluffy story.

THIS STORY IS SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA' DIE.

Review. Review. Review! REview! REVIEW!...please? :)


	8. VIII

Ah, young Dramione lover. I've been expecting you.

Disclaimer: Not mine, OK? How many times do I have to bloody tell you? Gosh, do you have short term memory loss or something? -_-

Don't freak. I know I'm exactly 16 days late but…okay, I have no excuse. I've been sort of lazy in the writing department. Did any of you remember the detention they were supposed to serve? Well, here it is! Right on time! With a side of heaty moments. ;)

I've been especially busy reading this book that I just can't put down, I actually have no words to describe it's amazingness. I'd definitely recommend it to any Hunger Games fans. It's a MUST READ. **It's called Matched by Ally Condie.** On a side note, I hate how people are all "Team Peeta" and "Team Gale". This is not FUCKING TWILIGHT. The story is not about A STEAMY LOVE TRIANGLE. You know what? Screw the love. Bring on some gore and epic scenes…even though I loved Peeta/Katniss more than anything.

If anyone wants to follow me on twitter, my name is _DoctorSarcasm. The one with the picture of 3 girls. Am I one of them? Million dollar question.

**I'll be replying to the reviews for chapter 7 and this - if I get any - in chapter 9.**

By the way. I'm a bitch for this chapter. You'll see why when you get to the end. :| Don't kill me, please.

READ&REVIEW&REVIEW.

- LiveLoveLaugh.

* * *

><p>Hermione was going to do her homework. She was going to do it <em>good<em>. She was going to teach that homework who was _boss_. She was going to make the homework wish it was never _born._ She was going to….

There was no point. Homework was _boring_.

Though, that didn't stop her hand from moving across the page, the quill between her fingers scribing her Care of Magical Creatures essay.

She vaguely noticed the blotch of ink on the top corner of the page as her mind kept wandering. Her attention was otherwise occupied with the Greek Adonis which was Draconis Malfoy. So occupied that she spelt _Flobberworms_ wrong, causing her to glare at the parchment. _Stupid Malfoy and his stupid perfect body and his stupid perfect bod with his stupid hot smirk and his_ -

"Would you stop with that blasted essay and get to it."

Hermione's eyes and full attention snapped to the red head sitting across from her in the Head's Common room. Ginny had been trying to get her to talk about her flying session with Malfoy for the better part of the hour.

"There's nothing to get to, Gin." Hermione told her with a sigh. "He just took me flying. No big deal." It sounded like the weak lie it was, even to her optimistic ears.

"No big deal?" Ginny squealed incredulously. "Don't give me that bull. Everyone – and I mean _everyone_ – saw you two up there. It seemed like a pretty big deal to us bystanders."

Hermione shrugged innocently before dipping the tip of her quill in the small ink pot. "Yes, well." She said simply, as if that explained everything.

Ginny didn't give up. Quick as lightning, she snatched the paper from the table and flaunted it in the air with a grin.

Hermione scowled at her before reaching out for her essay. "Hey, give that back! Ginny!"

But the Weasley only pulled it back further and held it up higher, out of her reach. "Not until you admit it. You never fly." Hermione stood up and started approaching her. Ginny swung over the arm of the chair and ran as far away as she could, all the while laughing. "You've never accepted any of our requests for the activity and you call my broom _The Devil's Spawn_." Hermione was doing a lousy job of chasing her around the common room. Her words became a little breathless from the exercise. "So how you expect me to believe that it was _no big deal_, is beyond me." She stopped abruptly and handed her friend her homework. They were both laughing between heavy breaths.

Hermione smiled a small smile, letting herself remember the trip she took earlier. She could still feel the wind in her face, and his arms around her middle, the view of the clouds close enough to touch, and the feeling of Draco's chest pressed up against her back. She couldn't deny that she regretted not sitting the other way on that broom. The way that would leave their faces inches away. Even the thought of it quickened her heartbeat.

"OK, fine." Hermione gave in as she sat back down. "It was sort of one of the best moments of my life." Well, tied with every other moment she spent with Draco. Ginny's grin grew wider, urging her to go on. "I'd never felt so free. It's like…It's like…it's indescribable. Are you happy now?"

Ginny sat next to her, crossing her legs underneath her on the sofa. She shook her head, still smiling as she placed her chin on her palm and rested her elbow on her knee. "You still don't get it, do you?" She asked.

A confused Hermione replied. "Get what?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "For a smart girl, you really are dumb." Hermione was almost certain that sentence didn't make sense. She was about to point it out, even, when Ginny continued. "Gosh 'Mione! Do I have to spell it out for you? You're in-"

"Princess, we have a detention with Dumbledore in five-." Draco interrupted unintentionally, walking through the portrait hole while throwing and catching a miniature snitch in his hand. He saw Ginny on the chair and nodded. "Weaslette," He acknowledged shortly. He turned back to Hermione and tipped his head back. "You coming?"

Hermione nodded slowly, enchanted by the sight of him at the moment. Merlin, those lips were just mesmerising when he spoke, or didn't speak, it didn't really matter. She gulped. Since when had she started paying so much attention to appearances? "Right, I'll be out in a second." She smiled up at him.

He nodded, turned on his heel and swaggered out of the common room still playing with his toy snitch.

Hermione watched him go indiscreetly. When she turned back to Ginny, she saw that she was grinning from ear to ear. Didn't her cheeks grow tired of smiling so much? Hermione rolled her eyes at the younger girl and starting stuffing her books into her bag. "Sorry Gin, we'll carry this on later." She shouldered her bag and got up from her seat before clearing up the mess of papers on the table.

Ginny yelled after her before she was out the door. "You two lovebirds have fun snogging!"

* * *

><p>"Pansy's coming this way." Hermione told him.<p>

"What?" He turned his head discreetly, spotting the black haired Slytherin behind them, "Oh shit. Keep walking."

"What if it's something important?"

"It's Pansy."

"Oh yeah."

"No, don't turn around! Just keep walking, Granger."

"She's still following us."

"Balls."

"My thoughts exactly."

He smirked at her. "When I say so; run."

"You're not serious?" She looked up at his face. "Okay, so you're serious."

"Right…about…" He paused a moment before shouting, "Now!" grabbing her hand and yanking her towards a spiral staircase.

"Drakie! Wait!" They heard Pansy shriek after them as they were out of site.

"You wish, bitch!" Draco yelled back.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I knew you two would turn up sooner or later." Dumbledore greeted the two teenagers walking through the entrance to his office before eyeing their hands with a grin. "Sit, sit." They did as told, separating their hands casually. "I have something planned for this detention."<p>

"Planned, sir?" Hermione asked.

"Precisely, Miss Granger. You see, the library has this secluded section which has been unattended for years. I've been meaning to get someone down there but it seems as if most pupils with detention are usually unreliable hooligans."

Draco rolled his eyes at that before scoffing, "Shocking," He murmured sarcastically.

Their chairs were close enough for Hermione to reach her leg out and stomp on his foot. She turned her head to give him a look, to which he replied by mouthing _ouch_ with a smirk, in that way which showed he wasn't hurt at all.

"Yes, well, that's what you two are here for. I'm going to need you to arrange the books and sort out the working areas for no more than a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours?" Draco all but yelled.

He merely nodded. "Now, off you go. Enjoy. Oh, and remember, no magic."

Oh, how he loved making history.

* * *

><p>"This place is a shit hole."<p>

All the bookcases were old and dusty; there were piles of worn-out, leather bounded books on the barely standing tables. There were a few chairs strewn here and there, also covered with books.

"It's not so bad." Hermione argued half-heartedly. Just then, a rat decided to scramble in through the gap between Hermione's legs into a hole in the wall, causing the Gryffindor girl to scream in horror. Draco laughed at her. She calmed down and scowled at the room. "Okay, this is a total shit hole."

"I want to punch that freaking loon of a professor."Draco murmured before brushing some dust of a large book, making him cough.

"Hey, Malfoy?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and help me fix this bookshelf!"

"Alright, woman, don't throw a hissy fit."

They put together the shelves of all the three book cases. Then, they dusted them off, swiping any dust away from the wood, trying not to cough too much. Hermione brushed the dirt of her forehead as Draco unconsciously ran his dust-covered hand through his hair. As soon as Hermione burst into laughter, he groaned and tried to brush the dirt off his locks.

Hermione walked over to the piles of books on the unsteady table. She dragged one of the sturdiest looking chairs over and sat on it tentatively. Draco did the same and slid his chair so it was right next to her. She placed one of the huge books in the space in front of her and

_Hogwarts: A Love Story._

"What is that?" Draco leaned over, to read the title Hermione stared wide-eyed at. "Hogwarts, A love story." He read aloud. "That's got to be a hoax."

"I'm not so sure." Hermione whispered, intrigued as ever. She opened it tentatively. Her eyes skimmed over the introduction, which introduced two important characters, and then explained their relationship briefly.

"Read it aloud," Draco told her as he flicked through the pages of another book, showing complete indifference.

Hermione cleared her throat as she turned to the first page. "_Nathaniel Grey and Elizabeth Kaylock are known to be the definition of soul mates in the wizarding world. They embarked on the greatest love story ever to have occurred in Hogwarts history. I am honoured to say that I was there at the time of the events leading to their happy ending. The-"_

"-Please, just stop." Draco groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He realised his mistake too late. He fisted his hands on the table.

Hermione rolled her eyes and surpressed a laugh. "I'll just skip it to their descriptions, okay?" He nodded reluctantly. "So it seems like Nathaniel Grey was the heir to the Grey family's treasures. He had grey eyes – ha, that's ironic – and was sorted into Slytherin. Uh, it says Elizabeth Kaylock was a muggleborn witch, oh and she was sorted into Gryffindor."

"I'm intrigued. Do go on." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, you know that star? The one in our common room? It says here that it was a gift from Nathaniel to Elizabeth." She ignored him as her eyes darted over the lines, skimming the facts as she turned page after page. Her mind absorbed this new information like a thirsty sponge.

"Nathaniel definitely knew his way around the ladies." Draco commented as he shut his book with a _thud._

"Shut up and listen. This explains the blend of the two crests. It's because the star belongs to both houses. Do you realise how romantic that is?" She said eagerly.

"I'm a guy, Granger. Of course I don't realise that."

"It's _very_ romantic, Malfoy."

"Surprise, surprise."

"I can't believe this." She ignored him, talking to herself. "How come we've never heard of these star crossed lovers, before?"

"Uh, because it's absolute bollocks which we learn nothing from."

"We learn about love."

"You don't learn about love, you experience it."

"Pretty deep for a _guy_."

"I'm no ordinary guy, Princess. You should know that by now." He etched closer to her. Close enough that she could smell his intoxicating scent and feel his breath on her neck.

She noticed the specks of dirt in his hair that stood out in all the blond. "You have dirt in your hair." She blurted and reached out to brush the dust away from his platinum hair. As she picked out the brown specs from his locks, she unconsciously moved closer and closer. "You're an idiot, you know." She whispered, continuing her task at hand, referring to his habit of running his hand through his hair which got him into the mess he was in.

He smirked and wiped some dust off her forehead using the pad of his thumb. "You're just as bad." He said softly as his fingers moved down her face from her temple to her cheeks then to her jaw. Hermione's breath hitched at the feeling of his fingers against her sensitive skin. When she blinked, she let her eyes stay closed for a few seconds longer, enjoying the moment. He started pretending to brush dirt away from her face now, letting his fingers touch her softly, so it left tingles in its wake.

"You've got to stop doing this." Hermione whispered without thinking twice about it.

"Doing what?" His gaze was transfixed on her lips now.

His eyes on her mouth was pretty distracting. After a few moments, she found her voice. "You know what. Making me feel so..."

He smirked a ghost of a smirk, "So...what?" He let his hand slide to her jaw and cup it, intwining his fingers with her long brown tendrils.

"So...good." She breathed unevenly as she decided. "_Really_ good."

He started pulling her closer with the hand on her jaw and the hand under her chair. "If only you knew what you do to me, Princess." He whispered back, his breathing not so even either. Hermione's hands flew to his hair, where they tugged on the strands sensually. He growled deep in his throat as their lips were only inches away.

_Only inches._

_Five inches._

He tilted his head and closed his eyes. Hermione let her eyes flutter to a close as every fibre in her being buzzed with anticipation and excitement. She was ready for this.

_Two inches..._


	9. IX

I'm siiiinging in the rain. What a gloorriouus feeling; I'm haaappy again.

Sometimes I get high on oxygen. Like now, as I write the author note which most of you will skip. I'm not going to babble about useless shite which has nothing to do with the story at hand. Well, not on this chapter, at least.

Onto the replys. (These include reviews for Chapter 7 & 8)

**LadyNorth76 -** Thank you loads. :-)

**Panda1997 -** Thank you and Aha! A question! Well, the answer to that would be that I want feelings to slowly - but not too slowly, - creep up on them. Right now, they're acting on instinct, and have no idea (as you would have seen in Chapter 8) that their feelings are deeper than a crush. I really don't think these two can just randomly snap into love or something. They need to know eachother, spend time together and realise it themselves. I guess it'll be soon, though. Hope I answered that well :| Oh, and Hermione is a forgiving type in my story, but don't worry, he'll get HELL. ;)

**Dulcemaria413 -** Thank you so much, I really appreciate that. :-)

**JDeppIsMyLovely -** First, thank you for reviewing nearly all the chapters. Haha, I appreciate your appreciation. And, I'll try not too, but damn - FLUFF. & I know. I'm so evil. :D

**Sarah Kassiopeia -** LOL. i'm glad and I know right. I'm starting to like them almost as much as I like James/Lily. I love your comment! Thankyooouu. Answer: Draco's a virgin because I wanted to make my story a little different, you know. It makes sense, when you think about it, though. He seems like a very old fashioned guy, and if I'm not mistaken, old fashioned guys don't tend to be man whores. I also think it brings a sweet side to Draco. Also, it leaves him skilled in that department but not, I repeat, a man whore. Hope I answered that well. :)

**Star-Of-Hearts -** Your review made my day, and I love you for it. :')  
>&amp; Hehehe, don't worry, I know you're joking. But, I do deserve it. ;P<p>

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun -** Loving the username, by the way. Glad you like the fluffiness. Hope it doesn't suffocate you, as it is doing to me. Joking, of course. Who doesn't love fluff?  
>&amp; That actually made me Laugh Out Loud. Swear to God. I was actually tempted to put that in there somewhere. Hehe. You knew it! And I just thought an intrusion would be the best option because they both want it and I have a moment like that saved for another time. ;P Just keep reading! :)<p>

**LittleNightmare92 -** I just HAD TO do it. Besides the fact that it was on my list for Dramione moments - don't judge me :P - it's a cute idea. Thank you.

**Kermit 304 -** Haha, hope you're still reading and loving. :)

**LostWithoutYou101 -** Awwh :') Thank you, once again, for the lovely review.

**DramioneForever123 -** You're awesome for saying that. :)

**LGW -** The fact that you don't get updates for this and you keep coming back to check for any is FLATTERING. Thank you so much for your reviews. :)

**Mystrious One -** Lmao. Well, if your review was a potato... it would be a very nice potato. ;D  
>&amp; Evil little "bleeep." - You can say it, dw. ;P Cruelty is my speciality.<p>

**Elsa -** Thank you so much. I love that you love my story. Don't worry, it's an easy language to grasp, just keep learning :)

**Anidot90 -** Mwaahahahaha.

**LadyNorth76 -** Update Alert ;)

**FindMe215 -** I'm a horrible, horrible person. And I LOVE IT. Mwahahahahah. ;P Honestly though, I feel guilty. Sowy for the cliffhanger. You guessed right, fellow Dramione follower - but not to worry; there's plenty more hcances to come.

**LillianMarie2 -** Haha. I know, right? Hope you like this chapter :)

**Feelingcowgirlish** - Thank you SO MUCH. Adored your review. Made me smile :)

**Onecelestialbeing -** LOOOOVEE YOUR REVIEW. Therefore, I love you. :P

**MarcieGrace -** Thanks for the epic review. I have to admit, I am a bitch for the cliffhanger. Guilty as charged. Yes, actually. We are sort of - barely, - leaning towards a mystery, but it won't be the main plot fo this story. Oh HELL NO. I despise tragic endings, or even alternate endings. I'm also a lover of happy endings, so this one will DEFINATELY be a light-hearted story with a happy ending. :)

**ljdfiss -** Ah, I just love reviews like yours. :)

That was LOOOONG. On with the story.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

READ&REVIEW.

- LiveLoveLaugh.

* * *

><p>"Five galleons; take it or leave it Minerva."<p>

The Headmistress of Hogwarts sighed her famous _Oh, Albus_ sigh as she sorted through some exam papers. She tried and failed to ignore the phase her good friend was going through. "We are not betting on these children's lives, Albus." She informed him sternly.

His eyes sparkled. "Come on, it's just a few galleons."

"We are not betting, period." She started speaking to him less like an adult, and more like a child.

A theoretical light bulb lit above Dumbledore's head and soon enough, a mischevious grin took over his features. "They remind me of Nathaniel and Elizabeth." He said nonchalantly.

McGonagall stopped gathering her papers into piles and faced him. "Is that right?"

He smiled. "Indeed."

McGonagall thought about it for a minute, "Well, then...Alright."

Dumbledore surpressed bursting into a happy dance. "And what may we bet on?"

"...We could bet that Mr Malfoy will ask Miss Granger to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"No, no. Something like...I've got it! I shall bet that they will get together after Christmas."

"Right, well, I believe that leaves me to bet that they will _get together_ - as you say, - before the holidays."

He held out his hand and after a moment of staring at it, Minerva McGonagall took and then shook it. Sealing the deal.

"Oh, there's an owl." Dumbledore said hesitantly as an owl perched on the office window. It was never good news.

* * *

><p>"Merlin's bathrobe, I've got it!" Ginny exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair in excitement.<p>

"...The answer to this arithmacy question?" Blaise inquired in a hopefull voice. He'd been staring at the retched thing for the last ten minutes. Not once in that period of time did his mind figure it out.

Ginny slammed the book closed. "Forget the Arithmacy homework. I've got something better."

He leaned back in his seat, glad to let his mind rest for a while. "Surprise me."

Ginny couldn't contain her joy. "I've come up with..." She paused dramatically, letting the end sound as effective as possible. "...the perfect couple name for Draco and Hermione."

Blaise stared at her.

"No, really, it's just...amazing. You ready for it, Zabini?"

He continued staring at her blankly, inserting a long blink once in a while.

"Dra-mio-ne." She enunciated.

"You're taking the mick, right?" He waited for the moment when she would just explode into laughter; it never came. "Wow."

"I know. Mind blowing."

He smirked a bit. "It's alright."

"Alright? It's freaking genious."

"Calm down. All you did is mash their names together." He burst her bubble in a few words.

She wacked him upside the head with the Arithmacy book.

* * *

><p>Draco froze. He could hear faint footsteps getting louder, which meant that the wearer of the shoes was getting nearer and nearer. Collecting every drop of self-control within him, he changed the course of his lips to her ear, where he brushed her ear lobe with them. "Granger, we're about to get excluded." He whispered sensually.<p>

Hermione eyelids flew open and raised her eyebrows. To say she was dumbfounded was an understatement. "What?"

He smiled a bit at her reaction and tucked the stray strands of her hair behind her ear as a show of affection. It felt so good to be able to have someone to show affection_ to. _It took a lot of self control not to just grab her, sit her down on the table and snog her senseless. "Someone's coming." He explained in a low voice, his face still beside hers.

"Oh." She realised that there was, in fact, footsteps coming from the hall. She cursed under her breath for the retched beating of her heart in her ears preventing her from being as vigilant as Draco. "Oh." She repeated.

When the shock wore off - which took a few seconds - she started getting up, as did Draco. She didn't know where to go, or even what to do under pressure like this. Luckily for her, Draco was quick on the spot. He murmered a short, soft order to follow him. She did so, and they ended up running to the other side of the room before hiding behind a bookcase.

He had her pressed up against the shelf, and himself flush against her in a milisecond.

She gasped in pleasure and surprise. "_Draco_."

It was the first time she'd said it - his first name. Draco nearly moaned out loud at the way she said it. It sounded like liquid gold to his ears. The nicest thing he'd heard and ever will hear.

The beautiful sound made him grab a shelf behind her. He gripped it tightly as his face inched closer and closer to hers.

"Hermione," He whispered back. She made a soft choking sound at that. After a moment, Hermione parted her lips to respond when his face moved closer, his forehead pressed against hers and his lips barely brushed over hers as he whispered "Shhh" against them.

He wasn't even listening to the footsteps anymore, he just wanted her to shut up and let him kiss her. Hard.

But, fate didn't work like that.

Fate was a bitch.

And those goddamn footsteps were getting louder.

So they stayed in that position, waiting for the _click clack_ to stop. With their eyes squeezed shut, they tried to savour the moment for as long as they could. It was as if time had waited for them. After a few moments, which felt like long to them both, the unnerving sound of the footsteps finally stopped abruptly.

"Draco, they're gone." She whispered, her lips brushing lightly - ever so lightly, like a feather - against his. He hissed in response, enjoying the tinglings that ran through his body like shock waves.

"Right." He whispered back, not willing to release her.

"Draco, I-"

Dumbledore's voice came from the other side of the room, near the door. "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy?"

They split apart guiltily, once again. After an awkward glance to eachother, they fast-walked over to the direction of the sound.

Hermione started off the apology automatically. "Proferssor, we were almost done, we-"

He didn't seem his usual jolly self. In his hand was a rolled piece of white paper. It didn't seem like any of the parchments the wizarding world used. He held his arm out as a gesture for Hermione to follow. With an anxious face, she walked out with him, but not before glancing at Draco. That was all he needed to follow them.

He ended up leaning against the door to Dumbledore's office. He could just about hear the murmurs behind the wooden door, but his heart was just not in it to eaves drop. If he was to know, she would tell him. He did hear, however, some soft, slow footsteps approaching the entrance, which caused him to straighten up and spin on his heel to face the door. When the door opened, Draco's heart dropped to his stomach.

She seemed...sad, to say the least. Her eyes were watery, her cheeks were streaked with tears, her hair seemed messier than usual, as if she had run her hands through it in desperation.

She looked back up at him with watery eyes and a blurry vision. Everything and everyone seemed like blobs of colour. Not that it mattered. She was glad that she didn't have to see his face. His probably sympathetic face. She gripped the paper in her hand tightly and ran off to anywhere she could go curl up in a corner.

"I-I-uh." She tried for a sentence, but failed miserably.

"Hermione...?" Draco urged, his voice soft.

She shook her head, unable to speak.

Draco pulled her into his arms instantly. His arms wrapped around her waist and Hermione's entangled themselves around his neck loosely. He let her cry into his shoulder.

She pulled her head back, just a tad. "I'm sorry." She whispered, embarassed to be so emotional near - on - him. "I should j-just g-go."

"No, it's okay." He whispered, not letting her go. "Tell me what happened?"

She took a deep breath before starting with a cracked voice. "The letter...

* * *

><p>"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione laughed about twenty minutes after her breakdown. They were sprawled across the large sofa, staring up at the ceiling.<p>

"It's Malfoy now, is it?" He teased.

She smirked. "Fine, _Drakie Poo_."

He groaned. "If you start, I swear to Merlin that I will tickle you,"

"I really shouldn't have told you that I was ticklish."

"Especially _where_." He smirked.

She yawned suddenly. "I guess I'm tired." She told him.

He made a move to leave but stopped abruptly when he felt something on his shoulder. She was resting her head there, already drifting to sleep. But she muttered a "Night Draco," before she fell fast asleep.

He rolled his eyes with a sigh and moved her to a more comfortable position, which was across his lap with her head buried in the crook of his neck. He proceeded to do some homework on her legs as she slept soundly on him.

She had the cutest way of snoring. She breathed in through her nose and let a small puff escape her lips.

He smiled down at her.

Then he realised something.

He was undoubtedly, indisputably, undeniably falling in love with the Gryffindor Know-It-All.

_Shit. I'm screwed._

* * *

><p>Didn't check through this, so don't blame me if it's grammatically incorrect or there are any spelling mistakes or if it just doesn't make sense.<p>

And I think I'm starting to make Draco very OOC. Thoughts?

REVIEW:)

"


	10. X

Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to JKR.

Oh My Malfoy; have I actually just updated? Hooray. You guys do know that I should be doing my homework right now? Oh well. :P

Thanks for all the amazing reviews, guys! And those of you who subscribed/favourite-d this story. I love you all LOADS.

REEEVVIIIIEEEWWW. 3

So, before you ask, Hermione's going to tell him what's in the letter in the next chapter. This chapter is really just...nothing. A lot of interraction but no actual plot to it. Next up - Hogsmeade Weekend!

- LiveLoveLaugh.

* * *

><p>Draco woke to the sound of a clock ticking louder than usual.<p>

He squinted his eyes against the sudden exposure to light. After blinking numerously, letting his eyes adjust to the brightness coming from the chandelier, he realised the position he was in.

He was in the Heads Common room, lying across the longest couch there, with his back leaning against the arm of the sofa. But that wasn't the interesting part. Across him, with her head resting in the crook of his neck; her hand draped over his shoulder and her legs situated in between his, was Hermione. She stirred, her feet rubbing against his lightly. He looked down at her and felt his heart ache with the need to kiss her.

Draco smiled down at her as she snored. He loved how she snored. Without noticing, his arms tightened around her figure. His eyes drifted to the grandfather clock in the corner, which – in order to piss him off – showed that it was time for lessons. Not just any lesson, but a Potions lesson. Draco opened his mouth to wake up the girl atop him, but got interrupted by Hermione doing so by herself.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Merlin," She muttered breathlessly.

"Actually, it's just me. Though, I've been told that the resemblance is startling." He smirked.

She sat up slightly, forgetting the whole situation which she was in. Hermione couldn't help but smile back. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"Now, why would you want to shut up The Lord of Wit?"

"Because he's the Lord of Twits," She glanced at the clock, very much affected by the position she was in. Her heart was beating as if she was running and she couldn't help but heat up everywhere that they were touching. Oh, how she thanked Merlin that her words didn't jumble up in front of him. "And he's making us both late for Potions."

He was about to retort when he realised what she just said. "Shite." He glared at her. "Get off me, then. Unless you'd rather stay here, straddling me."

She swung her legs off of the sofa and brushed herself off. "I think we both know who would appreciate _that_."

"And who would that be?" He asked, not expecting an answer as he shouldered his bag.

She made her way out of the door, but not before yelling out a, "Me, of course," as she went.

Draco's mouth gaped. That girl never failed to surprise him.

Merlin, he loved that.

* * *

><p>"Potter! Zabini!" Snape's commanding voice called out in the Potions classroom, just as Hermione and Draco had entered. The Potions professor sneered at them, "How nice of you two to join us, hmm?"<p>

"We apologise, Professor. We-" She said as they took their usual seats. Hermione in between Harry and Ron and Draco next to Blaise.

"I don't want to hear it, Miss Granger. Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

"But-Malfoy was late too!" Hermione said automatically.

Draco smirked at her. "Yes, but Malfoy is...not a Mudblood Gryffindor who Snape hates." One would think that the M word would affect Hermione, but coming from him, in such a light, teasing tone did nothing but make her glare at him half-heartedly. He wouldn't have said it if he knew that it'd cause her to hate him for another few years.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor for talking back!" Snape announced.

"Ugh." Hermione complained quietly.

"I was in the process of putting you into pairs for this important potion assignment." He looked pointedly at Hermione. "Until I was rudely interrupted."

She looked down and swore under her breath.

"What was that, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked back up at the Potion's Professor with steely eyes. "Nothing, Professor." She hissed through gritted teeth.

Snape nodded once, a faint smirk playing at his lips. "That's what I thought." He looked over the class with a scowl. "Longbottom! Parkinson!"

At that, Pansy choked on her saliva. With a cold glance at the trembling Gryffindor she was paired with, she buried her face in her hands.

"Weasley! Brown!"

Lavender's face turned brighter than ever as she sent a saucy look towards Ron, who complained in a very loud voice. "Bloody 'ell! He wants me killed."

Snape continued, bored. "And finally, Malfoy! Granger! And since you two were late, you'll be serving detention together after class." Harry looked at Hermione, watching her reaction. She didn't seem as horrified as she would a few years ago. Interesting.

Groans of protest could be heard from both of them. A few days in Malfoy's company and she was drowning in detentions. The students all exchanged seats to sit next to their assigned partners.

Hermione slammed her books on his desk, causing Draco to smirk up at her, his elbow upon the table with his palm out and his face leaning on that hand. "Granger."

"Malfoy." Hermione replied, her lips turned upwards in a small smile. She took a seat and turned to face him, mirroring his position. "This is your fault, you know."

They were very, very close. In a very, very crowded classroom. "Sure, blame it on the innocent, once death-eater."

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling. "If it wasn't for you waking me up late, we wouldn't have been late for Potions."

He felt his heart beating harder than usual as they were closer than they would be in such a public place. They straightened up from their previous position simultaneously and Draco started flipping through a book to find the ingredients to the potion they were meant to make.

Hermione edged closer to him as she tried to read some of the passage.

Draco was grinning on the inside and decided to tease her. He moved the book away from her just a bit, causing her to etch closer. He did it once more, and Hermione ended up very close to his face, just like he wanted. At that moment, Draco turned his slightly tilted head towards his so that their faces were inches away.

Hermione's breath hitched at the sudden movement and she nearly slipped and fell of her chair. His silver eyes stared intently, mischievously into hers. He smirked his famous Malfoy smirk at her before whispering, "Hey,"

"Hey." She whispered back, the sounds of the other pairs droned out. Her eyes drifted momentarily to his lips. His totally kissable, incredibly close lips.

She cleared her throat and pulled back, turning her head to the cauldron. "So, I'll do the brewing and you can do the cutting of the ingredients?" She tried to ask casually.

"The self-appointed potions master is squeamish?"

"No." She replied automatically, and after she said it, she realised how evident her lie was.

"Oh?" He mocked before sliding the board with ingredients placed on it towards her. "Go on, then."

"Fine." She said firmly before staring at the slimy creatures on the chopping board. She tentatively picked up a knife and held it on the skin of a slimy, long worm looking thing. Her hand shook almost vigorously as she took a deep breath and tried to cut through the scary thing.

Draco smiled at her slightly. He placed his hand above her one which was gripping the knife, placed his fingers under her chin and turned her head to face him. He stared at her intently, not showing any emotion as his hand used the knife to cut through the ingredient. His eyes never left hers as all the ingredients were chopped into pieces. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He said softly after taking his hand off hers.

"Thanks, Malfoy. That was really nice of you."

"Merlin Granger; if you tell anyone that, I'd have to kill you." He told her.

* * *

><p>"Princess, just admit it." Draco had his arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair during Snape's detention, which he was not present at.<p>

"Oh, shut up already." Hermione smirked. They were arguing over which one of them was better at DADA.

They were sitting on either sides of the table, their feet touching underneath it. Hermione had an amazing idea as she slipped off her shoes, leaving her feet bare. She was glad it was the day she decided to not wear her knee high socks, or any socks for that matter. She slid her bare feet underneath his trouser and slowly up his leg.

Draco coughed, loudly.

She smirked his signature smirk at him, causing him to internally groan, trying not to just grab and kiss her. He started playing with her feet as well, acting smug on the outside, as if asking for a challenge.

Hermione Granger was actually playing footsie with Draco Malfoy in detention.

She was badass.

* * *

><p>Haven't proof read this, so there may be MANY spelling errors and stuff. I'm thinking of getting a Beta, but...I don't know. Anyone reading this a BETA?<p>

Review, pleeeaaase.


	11. XI

Guess what? I'm not dead. Bet you thought I was, hmm?

Disclaimer: Okay, so I'm a young fanfiction writer who writes fanfiction and posts them on this website for FANFICTIONERS. In what World would it be plausable that I am JKR?

I'm really sorry for not posting earlier, I got caught up with my Dramione drabble series and my friends and I were having this texting competition so...Super super sorry. I love you all for your amazing-ness. Love you. (:

By the way, this is not going to make total sense to you Potterheads since I've twisted things around a bit so...sorry fanatics. I know that the means of transportation used in this isn't commonly used for Hogsmeade but WHAT THE HEY!

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun: **He sure is. ;)

**JulesCapulet: **Thank you so much, and lmfao. That's hilarious...ON CRACK.

**IndigoGrey: **Amazing review. Thank you SO much. That wise woman sure is wise. Sorry that you had to wait so long due to my lazyness.

**Dobz:** Oh, how sweet. Thank you so much, but I'm still unsure about the Beta thing. I'll definately tell you if I'm up for it.

**Mystirious One:** Haha! Thanks and awh! XD

**Dramionelover345:** Short but sweet. Thanks alot.

**Little Girlie Wolf:** LOL. That made me :). Thanks!

**JDeppIsMyLovely:** Thanks and LOL. Hehe, yeah. I'll tell you if I'm interested for sure.

**Mrs. Theodore Nott:** Definately badass for Hermione Granger. I remember when I was 12, and this guy tried playing footsie with me. Yeah, I kicked him in the shin. Hard. He never played footsie with anyone AGAIN.

**Jane:** Update Alert. Beep. BEEP. BEEEEEEEEEP. ;)

Review, please. I love, love, LOVE reviews.

Yours truly,  
>- LiveLoveLaugh.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't understand."<p>

Ron was confused. Well, more confused than usual. Normally, either he was unaware of what the people around him were on about, or he was completely lost during lesson-time. But now, as he stared at his best friend in awe, he was beyond his best record of confusion.

Harry laced his fingers together in front of him in concentration. "Okay, I'm going to say it one more time." He let out an exasperated sigh. It was the fifth time he was explaining the concept to him. "I think there's something going on between 'Mione and Malfoy."

Ron's eyebrows furrowed. "But that's not possible."

The boy-who-lived shrugged. "Mate, I saw them in Potions today. Malfoy was being nice. Not just nice, but _flirty_ nice. And Hermione, _Merlin,_ Hermione was...liking it."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? All I saw was Lavender's hair in my face." Ron shuddered before rubbing his temples. "This is bad. Really, _really_ bad."

Harry chuckled lightly as he shrugged. "You know, I think it's alright. If Hermione's happy, I'm happy." With that, the young Potter went back to his homework.

"Happy? How can she ever be happy with that ferret?" Ron asked incredilously after plucking the feather out of Harry's hand, effectively stopping his sentence midway.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh before deciding to try and talk some sense into his best mate. "She sure looks it. This is good for her, she deserves someone in her life to keep her smiling."

Ron scoffed. "Yeah, that should be _me_."

"Mate, you need to get over your obsession with 'Mione."

"Why would I do that? She_ loves_ me." Ron said with a weird expression.

After Harry completed his slow facepalm, he grinned. "Right, Ron. She loves you and you love her and you'll make ten small, stupid, ginger children that'll run around the large shoe your big stupid family lives in."

"Stupid? The kids will get her intelligence." Ron argued. "Hermione's not stupid."

"Mate, for her to choose _you_ over Malfoy is stupid. Just saying."

Ron was still confused.

* * *

><p>"Granger, if you don't get out here in the next minute, I'm going to throw this book," He picked up the book she was reading from where it was settled on the coffee table. "Into the fire."<p>

Hermione poked her head around her bedroom door. "Oh really?" She smirked teasingly.

"Don't test me, woman." He glared half heartedly at her.

Her smirk became more sinister. "I think I'm going to need three more minutes."

Without thinking twice about it, Draco tossed the book into the fireplace before crossing his arms and grinning smugly.

Hermione cleared her throat, trying not to burst into laughter. "That was _The History of Slytherin _you just burned, Drakie-Poo." And with that, she closed her door.

Draco stared helplessly at the book drowning in flames.

Within a couple of minutes, Hermione came out with her hair in a ponytail, dressed in dark jeans accompanied by a purple and grey slim fitted sweater. She was in the process of pulling on her brown jacket when Draco spotted her.

"Shit." He whispered as his heart started racing. His hands, which were stuffed into his dark pea coat, fisted. Hermione looked up at him, tieing the coat belt around her waist as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Uh, you okay?" She asked hesitantly. _He look__s so fit. Merlin, that hair looks so soft. I wonder if it feels that soft. _

Draco cleared his suddenly dry throat, realising that he was probably staring. "I would be better if you were out here a minute ago, but...meh."

Hermione smiled, in love with his arrogant, witty nature. "You just can't be pleased, can you?"

She tried to walk past him, when Draco stopped her by grabbing her arm gently. She turned to face him with curiousity written all over her face. Draco's expression was hard to decipher as he reached out and pulled out Hermione's hairband, letting loose her curls so they flowed down slightly past her shoulders. He dropped her hair tie onto the table before running his fingers through her tendrils, so they neatened out a little. He slowly let his hands drop and then stuff themselves back into his pockets.

"I think this is as close to pleasing me as you'll get." He smirked and then stalked off, leaving Hermione dumbstruck for a few moments before she followed him out into the street.

"So, are we using a Floo, or the-" Hermione started, but Draco had already held his thumb up, and within seconds, the Knight bus arrived. "This was my second guess, you know."

He just smirked to himself before climbing onto the bus. When Hermione had gotten on, she found him sitting on a seat near the front. She walked up to him and gestured for him to move up to the window seat, which he did after some reluctance. The bus was almost empty, only the two of them present from Hogwarts.

"I can't believe we're the only ones allowed to go to Hogsmeade today." Hermione wondered out loud.

"Ah, the perks of being Heads." Draco rolled his eyes. "You do realise that we were sent to get the decorations for the goddamn Halloween Feast?"

"Not the most romantic of dates, but it's better than nothing." Hermione blurted out. She realised what she said a moment too late. She squeezed her eyes shut and snapped her mouth closed. She stayed like that for a moment, praying that either he hadn't heard that or that time would just stop. Damn her mouth. her evil, stupid mouth with a mind of its own.

"I think, as the other half of this date, I would appreciate it if I knew _about_ the date beforehand." He told her with the famous Malfoy, lopsided grin.

"That's not what I wanted to say." He was holding back a smirk, nodding as she tried to explain herself. "I didn't mean-I really didn't-This isn't a-"

"-Aren't you two just the cutest little couple?" An incredibly cheery female voice said from behind the two Heads of Hogwarts.

Hermione paused mid-rant and turned her head to face the passenger behind them.

Draco did the same with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, excuse me?"

"You two will make such beautiful babies." The overly excited lady with the overly large hair squealed.

Hermione gulped. "Sorry, Miss. We-"

Draco interrupted her. "-Are very flattered. Beautiful babies, you say?" Hermione glared at him, it was like the third time someone was interrupting her.

"Oh, without a doubt, young man." She smiled broadly. "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you two been together?"

Draco inwardly rolled his eyes. Funny how the big-mouthed lady was asking for permission to ask something personal.

Hermione sputtered out an, "Actually Miss, Draco and I-"

"-Have been in love for about a year, three months and twelve days." Draco told the lady as he leaned against the window cooly.

Hermione fisted her hands. "I swear to Merlin, if you interrupt me again, I will sodding _strangle_ you." She hissed at him, to which he replied by winking at her.

"Oh, how romantic!" The lady almost screamed. They both cringed.

Hermione smirked, deciding to join in. "Yes, he_ is_ incredibly romantic. So romantic, I sometimes think he's girlier than me. Between me and you, I am starting to question his sexual preferences-"

"-Oh baby, how you kid." Draco hissed. Hermione just smiled sweetly at him. "You wouldn't want me to tell this lovely Miss how needy and jealous and clingy you can get. Oh, let's not forget greedy and always wanting new jewellery to flaunt."

"You know, you shouldn't tell lies, Drakie-poo."

"It was nothing but the truth, my bitch of a sweetheart." Draco smiled back tightly.

Hermione tried to swat him with her hand but - being the fast seeker he was - he grabbed it just in time and laced his fingers through hers. She growled at him as he leaned forward with a slightly tilted head. He moved closer until he was close enough to softly kiss her nose. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. She had never been treated so affectionately before, though she doubted that anyone but Draco could make her feel so alive, so thrilled. Draco pulled back slowly, whispering a "But I still love you."

For some reason, she felt as though he wasn't playing around anymore.

And it made the butterflies in her stomach flutter and her heart beat uncontrollably fast.

* * *

><p>"Granger, that's it. I'm going home."<p>

The skies were almost dark as Draco and Hermione walked through the dimly lit streets of the town of Hogsmeade. Hermione was being pulled down with the weight of the dozen bags she was carrying. Draco, on the other hand was carrying nothing - as he claimed his stature was too high for the holding of bags, - but his legs ached like hell.

"No! Malfoy, you can't. We're not done yet." Hermione complained.

"What are you on? We've got enough decorations for _ten_ Halloween Feasts." He groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"I know, It's just that I'm really hungry and..." She looked at him with poppy dog eyes.

Draco groaned once again before giving in. "You're worse than a girlfriend." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Alright. Where?"

"Er, this place all the girls keep talking about - Madam Pudifoot's, I think." Hermione proceeded down the street.

"Merlin, no! I am NOT going in that couple infested place. I bet it's all pink and glittery with unicorns running circles around the mushy tea-drinking couples." Draco predicted. Hermione wasn't going to give up, she was _really_ hungry. She grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him all the way to the tea shop.

Draco's prediction was spot on. Well, almost.

He groaned in protest as Hermione ordered herself and him some tea and cakes. "This is seriously hurting my reputation." He gripped his locks tightly, trying very hard not to just pull them out.

"What reputation?" Hermione asked as she sipped her tea.

"Uh, Slytherin Sex God." Draco said as if it was obvious, which, it sort of was. He picked up a biscuit, and just to piss him off, it was shaped as a heart. He dropped it loudly.

"Virgin." _Cough_. "Slytherin Sex God."

"What was it again...Avada...Avada...uh, Be- no, erm, Ke...?"

"Alright, enough with the death threats." Hermione held up her hands in surrender.

Draco smirked and sipped his tea. "All part of the reputation, baby."

After finishing their tea and biscuits - Hermione ate most of them - Hermione got up to thank Madam Pudifoot. When she found her, she was greeted with a hug.

"Darling, _tell me_ you're from Hogwarts." Pudifoot squealed.

Hermione was getting used to older women squealing around her. "I am. Uh, me and Draco-"

"-Your boyfriend?" She interjected, smiling broadly.

"Sure." Hermione gave in, too tired to try and explain their complicated relationship to the sweet, older lady. "I just wanted to thank you for the lovely tea, we were just leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yeah. We only came for decorations for our Halloween Feast, you see." Hermione told her in her best polite voice. The lady was nothing like she expected. Though why she expected a conceited, egotistical woman that would look down her nose at her was quite a mystery.

"Oh, how exciting! I bet you need a dress for the occasion." Madam Pudifoot wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I guess-I mean, I really don't have..." She hadn't yet thought of what she was going to wear, she'd been too busy trying to get everything organised and holding back the urge to just grab and kiss Draco whenever she could. Before she knew it, her hands were being grabbed and shaked in joy by the owner of the tea shop.

"Dear tea cups! Follow me; I have just the thing." And with that, the Head Girl was being pulled to the back of the store. "Now tell me, what kind of thing are you looking for? Silk? Satin? Red? Blue? Pink? Oh, I just adore the colour pink!"

* * *

><p>Draco was trapped.<p>

He was stranded in the girly tea shop with couples snogging and acting all mushy around him. The worst part? Hermione was meant to be back twenty minutes ago. Draco's last nerve was being trampled on by the most disgusting of couples seated on the table next to him. He understood that they had feelings for eachother, but why they felt that it was necessary to show everyone with working eyes was what confused him. Maybe it was because he was a guy, or maybe it was because he was single. Not only were the couples addicted to PDA, but he was in the most frilliest, girliest store known to wizards, with no other option but to deal with them.

The young Malfoy wondered whether Hermione was kidnapped or just lost. Either way, he was stuck and that's what annoyed him the most. Trying not to rip out his hair as he did so, Draco jammed his fingers into his blonde locks, effectively mussing it up. He probably looked like a right faggot; sitting in a couple-cafe, alone, with two empty cups and an empty tray of biscuits.

When Hermione finally decided to show up, holding two large bags in one of her hands, she was greeted with Draco grabbing all the bags they'd already gotten and shoving her out of the store, into the cold night.

"So you had fun without me, then?" Hermione giggled as she took the bags from him and straightened out her coat.

"I swear on Voldemort's lingering soul, I will _Avada_ the next couple I see. I fucking swear on it." He growled out between clenched teeth.

Hermione just smiled. "I'm proud of you for not doing so already."

"Where the fuck were you, anyway?" Draco mentally kicked himself for the harsh tone, but it seemed as if Hermione didn't take it to heart - she was too sorry for leaving him alone for ten minutes. Ten, long arse minutes.

"I was with Madam Pudifoot, and I'm really, really sorry about it." She bit her bottom lip nervously, awaiting a burst of insults accompanied by curses from Draco's mouth.

"Sorry? You're fucking SORRY? Do you realise that this has scarred me for life? Do you? Well, it has. There was just so much bloody PINK!"

Hermione held back a giggle and hoped her face wasn't showing her utter amusement. "I think you're being a little dramatic, I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Fine, let's leave you in the Quidditch store for ten minutes alone, and see how you take it." He challenged.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Okay, okay. I get it. Can you forgive me?" She was surprised at how well he was taking it. She expected hexes to be thrown and insults about heritage to be flung by now.

He glared at her and crossed his arms. Then a smirk broke out on his face.

"I don't like that look." Hermione told him hesitantly, which was a lie since she thought his smirk was beyond gorgeous, but the intentions behind it were what scared her.

"If you want me to forgive you, you're going to pay a price."

"...What kind of price?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He winked hotly at her before strolling off.

"Shit." Hermione muttered under her breath, smiling just a little.

* * *

><p>Author's notes ahoy!<p>

Yeah, so...if anyone can suggest what Draco will make her do, then please tell me. I'm blank right now. I'll probably come up with something later on, but for now - MIND BLANK.

- Haven't proof read this. Don't sue if there's - and there probably will be - errors. :L

REVIEW, PLEASE? :-)


End file.
